LOVESTORY
by syifa soo
Summary: [COMPLETE][HUNSOO][HUNHAN] kyungsoo mengalami metamorfosis yang aneh pada kaki nya, di perjalanan kyungsoo menemukan cinta lamanya. Sehun masih tak yakin bisa melupakan luhan his first love.
1. Chapter 1 : cinderella

**Chapter 1** : cinderella

Sehun ingin memberi tahu kedatangan nya kesini bukan untuk mengulang kembali masa lalu yang kelam. Ia ingin merubah kenangan pahit masa lalu semanis permen gulali yang pernah ia berikan untuk luhan semasa taman kanak-kanak dulu

Hembusan angin air laut membantu nya terayun di ayunan dalam arena permainan anak-anak. Sehun hanya terduduk diam tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Matanya lebih memilih untuk menatap tanah basah yang di guyuri air hujan kemarin malam. Tepat saat itu ia baru saja sampai di seoul.

"bagaimana kuliah mu disana ? pasti banyak perempuan cantik bukan ?"

"luhan…."

"eyyy, apa kau sering melihat mereka di tepi pantai ? woahhh kau pasti sudah dewasa sekarang"

"luhan! Dengarkan aku dulu,ku mohon"

Wajah putih pucat luhan hanya menatap nya biasa, ia sudah menunggu giliran sehun untuk berbicara. Namun tak kunjung juga.

"aku senang akhir nya kau datang kesini" wajah luhan bak mentari pagi yang tak menyilaukan. Berseri dan penuh kebahagiaan. Atau kah itu hanya tipuan belaka ?

"ayah ku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu,aku sangat kesepian. Tapi untunglah ada seseorang yang mau menemani ku saat-saat aku merasa sendiri"

Luhan menanggalkan pembicaraan nya. sehun menatap ke arah luhan, menunggu terusan dari ucapan luhan tersebut.

Hembusan nafas keras keluar dari hidung luhan , dan ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"aku tidak ingin melanjutkan nya lagi"

"kenapa?"

"sehun,bukan kah kau yang bilang padaku. untuk tidak melukai ku lagi"

Sehun tertunduk

"m-maaf"

"tidak apa-apa"

Buah tangan dari amerika yang ia bungkus khusus dengan pita merah yang menghiasi nya. luhan melirik benda itu dengan teliti.

"kau membeli nya dari amerika ?"

"a-aku hanya ingin menghadiahi mu saja. Sudah lama bukan ?"

Luhan menerima hadiah itu dari tangan sehun. Ia terus memandangi nya tanpa henti.

"selamat ulang tahun luhan"

Detak jantung yang Ia rasakan waktu ini sangat berbeda jauh dari serangan jantung yang pernah ia alami. Dan ini jauh lebih sakit. Krystal bening itu mengalir seperti air embun yang mengendap kemudian perlahan dengan indah nya terjatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"hhhhhh"

"kau tidak apa-apa"

Desahan nafas luhan terdengar seperti kesakitan, dari mulut nya keluar embun putih yang amat tebal. Sehun buru-buru melepaskan jaket nya. ia lalu memakai nya pada punggung luhan.

Sehun kaget melihat tangan luhan yang bergetar hebat.

"luhan tangan mu ... "

Tak ada respon dari luhan,kotak hadiah itu kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan luhan tak sadarkan diri. Sehun menopang tubuh luhan pada kedua tangan nya. ia panik setengah mati. Disini sepi,kota daegu di desa paling jauh dari keramaian.

 _L_OVESTORY_

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,and kyungsoo.

Support cast : find By your self

Genre : romance,sad,and fantasy

Rate : T+

Length : Chapter

POWERLIGTHDKS

Mug besar yang sudah memiliki keretakan di beberapa sudut bagian gelas, sehun mengeluarkan nya dari lemari. Kemudian ia membungkuk di depan lemari es untuk mengambil teh dan gula. Ketika ia berdiri ada kertas bergambar ikan paus _narwhal._ Denver pasti tadi kesini, ayah nya kris mungkin sedang sibuk dengan proyek nya sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk mengantarkan denver pulang ke rumah sehingga anak itu memilih untuk datang ke tempat nya. rasa bosan yang menghampiri denver membuat nya mengeluarkan senjata menggambar nya. lalu menempelkan karya nya di lemari es milik nya.

Sudah beberapa kali sehun memperingati anak itu untuk tidak menempelkan apapun di lemari es, namun seperti nya denver hanya ingin menunjukan hasil karya nya.

"hallooo"

Oh itu pasti kris dengan anak nya, setiap jam 7 malam mereka pasti datang kesini untuk kumpul-kumpul bersama. Ibu denver sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Sama persis dengan waktu kepergiaan luhan di hari ulang tahun nya dan itu sangat membekas. Ia bahkan jarang melakukan kencan dengan siapapun lagi setelah kematian luhan, waktu-waktu nya ia habiskan untuk merasa bersalah.

"aku bawa perkedel buatan nenek denver"

Mata sehun melebar

"kau pergi ke tanah daratan kris ?"

Kris mengendikan bahu nya santai. Denver di duduki nya di atas paha panjang milik nya. sementara sehun pergi ke dapur dengan barang bawaan yang di bawa kris.

"oh ya, nenek denver bilang kapan kau akan ke sana" teriak kris dari ruang tamu. Padahal ia tidak perlu berteriak. Suara nya saja sudah sangat kencang.

Sehun kembali seusai dari dapur.

"tidak bisa ya, untuk tidak membicarakan tentang ku kepada nenek denver"

Kris tersenyum denver mengikuti nya. sedangkan sehun mendelik tanda ketidaksukaan nya.

"ah apa salah nya, lagi pula nenek denver hanya ingin menasehati mu untuk…"

"selamat makan" sehun memotong pembicaraan tepat pada waktu kris ingin memberi tahu nya soal mencari pasangan lain.

"denver pasti senang jika ia bermain dengan pacarmu nanti hun"

"apa yang kau bicarakan" sehun menyuapi denver dengan belahan perkedel yang besar. "kau pasti tahu maksud ku, lupakan luhan. Lagi pula ia tidak akan bisa hidup kembali yang ada kau yang akan menderita"

Sehun terdiam, perkedel itu masih mengisi rongga mulut nya.

"aku yang sudah membuat nya menderita lebih lama"

L_OVESTORY

Awan senja sangat cantik dari ketinggian beberapa meter tak jauh dari desa kecil tempat tinggal nya. tepat di belakang tubuh nya ada gundukan tanah besar. Yang tak lain adalah,makam luhan. Ia tak percaya bahwa luhan akan pergi secepat itu. Tapi untung nya ia akhir nya bisa melihat sehun untuk terakhir kali nya.

Saat kepergian luhan, kyungsoo sebenar nya enggan untuk kembali lagi kesini. Namun apa jadi teryata ia kembali juga kesini. Kalau bukan karena sang ibu yang masih bersih keras ingin tinggal disini.

Kyungsoo awal nya juga tidak menyukai luhan,bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya ia enggan. Ibu kyungsoo sudah lama menganggap luhan seperti anak nya. sejak kejadiaan naas itu orang yang paling merasa kehilangan adalah tak lain ibu kyungsoo.

" _kalau tidak ada ayah luhan ibu tidak mungkin lagi bisa hidup, asal kau tahu itu kyungsoo"_

 _Alis tebal hitam milik nya terangkat, sang ibu menyeka kedua air matanya._

" _aku sengaja menjauhkan mu dari ayah mu, dia bukan manusia melainkan bedebah kampung yang hanya tergila-gila oleh uang"_

" _apa kau meninggalkan ayah karena hal itu bu ?"_

 _Sang ibu menatap kyungsoo nya sayang. Menyentuh puncak kepala kyungsoo, tapi ia menghindar._

" _aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkubur bersama jurang hitam nya. aku ingin kau hidup tenang, maka dari itulah ayah luhan mengajak kita untuk tinggal bersamanya dan kau seharus nya bisa menjadi baik kepada luhan"_

" _maaf,tapi aku bukan tumbal bu. Aku permisi"_

Pernyataan itu ia ketahui sebelum kematian luhan dan sesudah kematian ayah luhan. Entah kenapa untuk apa ibu nya merahasiakan peristiwa di balik kematian ayah luhan. Bahwa sebenar nya ayah luhan bukan bunuh diri tetapi di bunuh.

Kyungsoo mengusap pusaran makam luhan.

"sebenar nya ini semua bukan salah mu han, maaf aku bersikap jahat padamu waktu itu"

Dan pada akhir nya ia lah yang merasa kasihan pada luhan. Ia hidup bukan di kehidupan nyata dan dunia yang sesungguh nya. tapi dia (luhan) di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang pandai bersandiwara.

"kyungsoo"

Ia tersentak begitu suara berat itu memanggil nya. ia segera beranjak berdiri dan masih tertegun melihat si pemilik suara tersebut.

"sehun ?"

Mungkin tempat ini bukan time machine untuk keluarga nya saja tapi untuk...kehidupan rumit masa lalu nya juga tentang perasaan nya.

"sejak kapan kau kesini ?"

Tubuh kyungso bergetar, teryata perasaan itu masih belum hilang. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki luhan.

"kyungsoo"

"m-maaf aku tinggal dulu"

Ia langsung pergi berlari meginjak rerumputan dengan cepat. Ia tahu kyungsoo karena luhan pernah menceritakan nya. hari ini, setelah melihat kehadiran kyungsoo. Ia merasakan luhan dapat hidup kembali.

Sedangkan kyungsoo berlari susah payah. Daerah ini jarang akan binatang buas. Tapi kyungsoo lari begitu cepat dan sigap.

Beberapa batu yang menonjol bisa ia lewati dengan lompatan yang indah.

 _Teryata..._

 _Teryata perasaan ini belum bisa berubah..._

 _Pada kenyataan nya kutukan itu masih ada..._

 _Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan sehun dari ingatan ku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini..._

Kaki nya tersoledat oleh tanah liat yang licin. Dan membuat nya terjatuh , bokong nya merasakan nyeri. Ia tetap ingin berdiri dan terus menghindar.

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendoakan yang baik untuk mereka berdua (sehun & luhan)..._

 _Kenapa aku bisa menjadi manusia yang sejahat ini..._

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat setelah bertemu dengan jalan besar. Masih tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Dada nya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan jantung nya seperti ingin keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia menitikan air matanya, hingga membuat wajah nya basah. Tangan kotor nya berusaha menyeka air mata itu. Tapi ketika ia melangkah, seperti nya sebuah benda masuk dan begitu dalam sehingga kyungsoo hampir berteriak kencang.

Kyungsoo meringis, ia tidak perduli degan rasa sakit itu. Kaki nya berjalan seperti orang yang pincang. Keadaan semakin parah, rasa nyeri itu kian mendalam. Ia merasakan jempol nya seperti di tusuk hingga sampai ke daging nya.

Kyungsoo duduk di antara trotoar yang tinggi dan melepaskan sepatu nya. sebuah benda berkilauan menusuk ibu jari nya. kyungsoo berusaha untuk mencabut nya. tapi yang ada keadaan itu semakin tambah parah.

Ia terus menangis atau mungkin hanya akan menyerahkan hidup nya pada alam. Tubuh nya lemas dan ia pingsan di pinggir jalan tanpa sadar.

100 meter dari kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil bak terbuka mulai berjalan ke arah selatan.

L_OVESTORY

Ilmu botani yang dimiliki nya selama ia menimbang ilmu di negri paman sam. Di terapkan di toko bunga milik kris. Sebenar nya ini bukan toko bunga kris. Hanya saja mendiang istri nya yang menjalankan bisnis ini sebelum pada akhir nya bunga-bunga ini memenuhi pusaran makam ibu denver.

 _Tringing~_

Pintu toko terbuka. Seusai mengunjungi makam luhan ia akan menutup toko ini. Tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi dari kota ini.

 _Tringing ~_

"paman hun..."

Sehun melirik ke belakang, ia kaget melihat denver kesini sendirian.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini denver ?" sehun berjongkok di depan denver.

"ayah membawa seseorang ke rumah mu"

"kris?a-ahh maksud ku ayah mu ? untuk apa ? apa yang terjadi?"

"entahlah kata ayah ku. Ia ingin kau mengurus nya sebentar"

"aku?" dalam hati sehun berkicau-kicau. _Kenapa selalu aku yang harus pegang kendali._

"apa ayah mu memang tidak bisa"

"paman hun.."

"hm?"

"kau tahu sendirikan, dia merawat ku juga masih perlu bantuan mu"

"huh ?"

L_OVESTORY

Mendapat berita seperti itu. Sehun langsung bergegas pergi kerumah nya dengan membawa denver dengan mobil nya.

Di ruang tamu kris masih menemani orang itu yang ia tidurkan di sofa. Sehun nampak yang paling cemas sambil membawa denver di pangkuan nya.

"apa yang terjadi...kris" sehun nampak aneh melihat seseorang yang sedang terkapar di sofa milik nya. kris mengambil denver dari pangkuan nya. sehun perlahan menghampiri orang itu.

"aku tidak tahu, sewaktu aku mau pulang orang ini sudah tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Ku pikir dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Teryata nafas nya masih ada jadi..aku putuskan untuk membawa nya kesini"

Sehun melirik ke arah kris cepat.

"lalu kenapa harus rumah ku, seharus nya kau bawa dia kerumah sakit. Disini ia tidak akan mendapat pengobatan kris. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu?"

Kris terdiam, denver dan kris saling menatap. Ini untuk pertama kali nya mereka melihat sehun yang begitu tenang seperti air laut kini mendadak cemas tingkat tinggi.

"a-ah baiklah bawa ia lagi ke mobil ku. Kita akan membawa nya ke rumah sakit"

Kyungsoo sudah ada di pangkuan nya "tidak perlu, biar aku yang membawa nya sendiri ke rumah sakit. Kondisi di sana tidak bagus untuk denver"

Sehun membawa kyungsoo untuk ke mobil nya. lalu kemudian mobil itu berjalan cepat.

"kau lihat denver, paman mu itu benar-benar _gentleman_ "

L_OVESTORY

Sehun duduk di ruang tunggu, dengan tangan yang di buat nya seperti memohon. Nafas nya menderu. Dan ingatan itu kembali. Detik-detik luhan merenggut nyawa nya sendiri.

"akkh" seketika kepalanya penuh dengan mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"kau disini ?"

Sehun melirik ke arah samping nya dan kaget melihat kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping kanan nya.

"sejak kapan kau disini ?"

Sehun berdiri di depan kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

sehun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya meski tak gatal. Kyungsoo tertunduk memandangi kaki nya yang di lapisi gips dan perban yang tebal.

"kenapa kaki ku bisa seperti ini ?"

"kyungsoo, teman ku tadi menemukan mu tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Dan aku langsung-"

"AHHH KAKI KU KENAPA?"

Nampak nya ini bukan kondisi yang stabil. Sehun memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, dan menuntun nya jalan.

"aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang"

Selangkah kaki itu di gerakan kyungsoo merasakan hal aneh pada kaki nya.

"ke-kenapa?"

Ia tiba-tiba saja menjauh dari sehun dan memberikan nya jarak di antara kedua nya.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tapi kondisi kaki mu – "

"aku tau"

Kyungsoo benar-benar nekad berjalan sendiri dengan kaki terpincang-pincang. Sehun terus memerhatikan kyungsoo dari belakang.

Two_years_ago

 _Sekolah ini mendadak membuat nya jadi tidak selera. Padahal 2 tahun lalu sekolah ini adalah sekolah impian nya. ia terpaksa harus masuk ke sekolah standar biasa karena ayah nya sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lagi._

 _Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu nya untuk menggambar di belakang sekolah. Ia menggambar apapun yang ia suka dan yang ia BENCI._

 _Raut wajah nya sama persis dengan awan mendung pagi ini. Sama sekali tak cerah. Dan gerakan tangan nya bisa di bilang terlalu cepat._

 _Warna yang di gunakan sangat monokrom dan begitu abstrak._

 _Pusaran air yang ia gambar dengan teknik spesial nya, membuat gambar itu benar-benar seram._

" _gambar ini pasti jadi kenyataan"_

 _Kini ia membuat objek di tengah pusaran air itu. Seseorang dengan...baju khas nya._

' _XI LU HAN" ia menamai nya begitu tersembunyi di paling sudut kertas "GO AWAY" dan tulisan itu nampak lebih kecil lagi._

 _Sepulang sekolah kyungsoo tetap membawa hasil karya nya itu ke rumah. Tepat sekali ketika luhan teryata baru saja akan hendak pergi keluar rumah._

" _luhan hadiah untuk mu" kyungsoo memberikan hasil lukisan nya itu. Ia nampak senang karena betapapun seram hasil karya nya. luhan pasti akan menerima nya dengan senang hati._

 _Hari itu, merupakan hari terakhir untuk nya dengan luhan. Dan kejadian naas itu..._

 _Tidak hanya membuat luhan pergi untuk selama-lamanya, keesokan nya setelah kepergian luhan, kyungsoo pergi dari rumah. Ia menghilang seharian. Tapi apa...tak ada satu pun orang yang mencari nya. ibu nya bahkan masih syok dengan kepergian luhan. Hari itu kyungsoo ingin pulang saja ke rumah dan menyerah. Tapi di tengah perjalanan ia di tabrak oleh mobil yang pemilik nya tak bertanggung jawab._

 _Ia meringis kesakitan di bagian kaki nya. tangan kiri nya tak bisa di gerakan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadi nya._

" _AHHH IBU...AKHHHH AKHUHUH IBUU"_

L_OVESTORY

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia terus mengamati kaki kanan nya yang di perban. Sesekali ia penasaran. Dan ingin membuka nya.

Rasa gatal di bagian betis nya tak tertahankan, sehigga membuat pertahanan nya patah untuk tidak membuka perban nya.

Perlahan kyungsoo membuka lipatan perban yang sangat tebal itu. Pada bagian betis sudah terbuka. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan kaki nya.

Semakin tipis perban itu di buka. Ada warna biru yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan kyungsoo semakin cepat membuka perban itu.

Mata nya melebar. Tubuh nya tak bisa merespon apapun. Kaki yang seharus nya di balut dengan lapisan kulit serta pigmen nya. kini seperti kaca yang bening. Tulang-tulang kaki itu terlihat putih dan pergerakan pembuluh darah pada kaki nya bisa di lihat jelas.

Kaki nya berubah menjadi seperti kaca. Bukan sepatu kaca melainkan kaki kaca.

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terus saja menyangkal bahwa ini tidak mungkin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

L_OVESTORY

Sehun membuka pintu rumah nya yang terdapat sudah kosong. Kris dan denver pasti sudah pulang dan tak mengunci rumah nya. masih untung ini belum terlalu malam.

Ponsel nya bergetar dan sehun langsung mengambil nya dalam saku.

"uh kris kenapa?"

"bagaimana kondisi nya?"

"siapa?"

"tentu saja orang itu"

"oh dia sudah boleh pulang"

"kau mengantarkan nya pulang?"

Sehun mengerucut mulut nya

"tidak, dia sendiri yang ingin pulang sendiri. Aku sudah merayu nya. tapi seperti nya dia tidak menyukai ku"

Panggilan mati begitu saja tanpa sebab. Laki-laki itu memang selalu saja seperti tadi. Membosankan.

Belum lama panggilan itu berakhir. Kris mengirimi nya pesan.

 _\- denver sedang tidur aku tidak bisa mengecilkan suara ku, oh yah besok kau harus cari orang itu ok-_

"aihhh kenapa harus aku lagi?"

L_OVESTORY

Awan hitam pekat disana semakin menambah hawa seram di dalam rumah nya. kaca-kaca besar pengganti dinding rumah nya membuat hal itu semakin mendukung. Di meja makan ada hanya kyungsoo dan ibu nya. ia hanya diam tak bercerita apapun tentang kaki nya yang aneh itu.

Garpu yang ia pegang hanya menusuk-nusuk steak buatan ibu nya.

"sebentar lagi hujan besar, ku harap kau bisa diam saja di rumah yah" dengan senyuman yang membosankan. Kyungsoo diam tanpa ekspresi dan menguyah steak di mulut nya perlahan.

Suara petir bergemuruh setelah ibu nya pergi beranjak dari ruang makan. Kyungsoo tetap pada kesibukan nya.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada luhan, membuat nya tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Penyakit pada kaki nya seolah-olah balasan setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada luhan. Namun tingkah laku kyungsoo pada saat itu hanya pengaruh emosi remaja yang masih bisa dibilang labil. Perasaan benci karena ketidaksukaan nya pada luhan yang lebih di sayang ibu nya. juga seseorang yang waktu itu ia lihat ketika di taman luhan sedang bersama sehun.

Soal sehun itu merupakan cerita lama sebelum keluarga nya menyatu dengan keluarga luhan. 2 tahun kyungsoo menanti-nanti sosok sehun. Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya meskipun bisa di bilang ini sangat mustahil. Dan kemungkinan berhasil pasti akan sangat sedikit.

Sehun adalah idola bagi semua kaum hawa di sekolah nya. dan itu membuat presentasi keberhasilan nya akan semakin menipis. Namun ia tetap bertekad. Biarlah dirinya di anggap gila. Asal ia tidak akan mati dengan membawa perasaan ini setidak nya.

Tak lama kemudian sehun teryata pergi ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya. lagi-lagi tak ada perbuatan apapun yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

2 tahun lagi berselang kyungsoo bergabung dengan keluarga luhan, melihat tingkah ibu nya yang begitu memanja luhan sangat... membuat nya cemburu dan api pun mulai menyala. Untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan luhan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak menyukai nya. di tambah lagi ketika ia tahu bahwa luhan ada hubungan nya dengan sehun.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan nya dan menggebrak meja membuat kebisingan. Suara itu membuat ibu nya terpancing untuk datang menghampiri meja makan.

"kyungsoo.."

"aku sudah selesai makan"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi nya, dan melangkah perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ada ketakutan yang hebat yang ia rasakan ketika kaki kanan nya berusaha di gerakan.

"kyungsoo kau tidak apa-apa?"

"jangan sentuh aku"

"kyungsoo ibu khawatir, kau bisa berjalan dengan benar ?"

"KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU"

ibu nya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras untuk melewati nya sendiri.

"kyungsoo..."

L_OVESTORY

Sehun membelakangi mobil nya dan menyenderkan tubuh nya. ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang akan menjemput anak nya terpesona oleh penampilan sehun. Padahal ia hanya memakai kemeja ungu dengan garis horizontal yang serasi dengan warna celana nya (kostum lotto). Denver berlari dari gerbang sekolah, merentangkan tangan nya ketika sudah semakin dekat ia memeluk kedua kaki sehun. Denver sangat menyukai paman nya. ia sudah menganggap nya seperti ibu tirinya.

"d-denver ku mohon lepaskan"

"mmm"

Pelukan denver semakin erat, sehun hanya bisa tersenyum terhadap orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka sambil menahan tawa nya.

"kau tahukan aku sayang paman"

"yah aku tahu"

"kau bohong" denver melepaskan pelukan nya, menatap kecewa ke arah sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya mengambil nafas perlahan. Kemudian ia berjongkok agar denver tak perlu menenggakan kepalanya untuk menatap sehun. Ia memegangi kedua bahu mungil milik denver.

"dari mana kau tahu aku bohong, kau tahukan setiap hari aku selalu menemani mu ketika ayah mu sibuk"

"bukan itu, aishh kenapa kau orang dewasa bodoh dalam hal ini" denver beranjak pergi, sementara sehun masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar dari anak umur 8 tahunan itu.

Denver sudah ada di kursi penumpang samping sehun. Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobil menyalakan mobil nya. ia tidak ingin mengulang pernyataan tadi lagi. Sehingga membuat nya malu di depan anak umur 8 tahun.

"kau tidak bisa melepaskan nya, tak bisa melupakan nya, tak bisa membenci nya, dan jantung mu tak bisa kau kontrol sendiri"

Sehun terdiam, mesin mobil sudah berisik sedari tadi. Sehun melirik ke arah denver.

"apa yang kau bicarakan"

"huhhhh teryata benar, itu sebab nya mungkin ibu bosan dengan ayah sehingga pergi seperti itu"

"denver" sehun mencoba mempertegas, denver menjatuhkan buku matematika ke paha nya dengan marah.

"perasaan itu namanya perasaan. Kata ayah kau laki-laki yang tak punya perasaan lagi. Kecuali untuk orang mati. Kau tahu kau itu tidak adil"

Sehun memperdekat jarak nya pada denver. Seolah-olah ia sedang berguru dengan anak umur 8 tahun.

"ayah mu yang bilang seperti itu kan ?"

Denver mengangguk lemas. Membaca buku matematika nya lagi.

"dia memang benar...tapi dia tetap saja sok tahu"

"hahha kau benar"

L_OVESTORY

Tepat pada tengah malam kyungsoo terbangun, mungkin ia memang sudah terbangun semenjak niat nya untuk tidur. Ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kaki nya. akankah sepenuh nya seperti kaca. Tapi yang ia takutkan adalah. Jika pun ini benar ia akan mati dengan keadaan seperti manusia kaca. Ia tidak ingin sendiri menghadapi nya.

Tapi apa mungkin jika ia meminta sehun untuk di samping nya. atau ibu nya yang sudah rentang tua menemani nya berjalan. Bahkan saat ini saja kyungsoo tak berani menggerakan kaki nya.

Hari ini terlalu banyak air mata yang mengalir. Ujian ini terlalu berat untuk ia emban sendiri.

Bunyi pintu terbuka, kyungsoo segera menutup kaki nya dengan selimut dan menyeka air matanya.

"kau belum tidur?"

"l-luhan?"

Entah ini mimpi atau apa. yang pasti sosok luhan itu mungkin bukan hologram biasa. Imajinasi nya yang membuat ini semua. Sesekali kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan semua kemungkinan yang mustahil terjadi lagi.

"ini aku" tangan dingin itu menyentuh wajah hangat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam seperti patung, menatap wajah luhan yang seperti nyata di depan nya.

"jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian" tangan yang semula memegang wajah nya beralih dengan kedua tangan nya. luhan berusaha meyakinkan kyungsoo dengan memegang kedua tangan nya erat.

"ini bukan kutukan atau pun balasan seperti yang kau pikirkan kyungsoo. Aku sangat menyukai mu, sama sekali tak ada niat aku untuk membalas dendam"

"m-maksud mu itu apa?"

"dengar, semua ini takdir dan jalan yang harus kau tempuh. Meski agak bergelombang cobalah untuk tetap berjalan ok. Aku yakin kau bisa"

"aku tidak" kyungsoo menundukan wajah nya, luhan dengan lembut kedua tangan nya menangkup wajah kyungsoo dan menyeka air mata nya yang jatuh.

"ibu ada disini bukan?"

"itu tidak akan bekerja aku tak mau.."

"bagaimana dengan sehun"

Buru-buru kyungsoo menenggakan kepalanya. Dengan mata yang tersenyum, seolah ia bisa membaca isi dalam pikiran kyungsoo.

"kau bisa kan jika sehun berada di samping mu ? kau pasti mampu melewati nya dengan sehun. itu yang kau inginkan bukan"

"luhan"

"percaya padaku, katakan tentang perasaan mu. Ia tidak akan tahu kalau kau hanya diam"

"tapi – "

Luhan menutup pandangan kyungsoo. Dan membuat kyungsoo seolah tertidur dengan cara seperti di hipnotis.

L_OVESTORY

Sehun menguap. Tidur nya kali ini nyenyak tanpa mimpi aneh-aneh lagi. Seperti kedatangan luhan sehingga membuat nya keringat dingin ketika bangun tidur. Atau memimpikan ibu nya yang tenggelam di laut lepas.

Roti kering yang ia panggang sendiri di campur beberapa daging dan saus di atas nya lalu di tutup lagi dengan roti lain nya. sandwhich ala-ala nya ini adalah menu sarapan andalan nya. ia pergi dari kursi dengan membawa sandwhich nya. menatap laut lepas di depan nya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang pada umum nya. sehun sama sekali tidak trauma pada laut. Apa yang harus ia takutkan. Semua itu takdir, mungkin memang harus begitu jadi nya.

Klakson mobil terdengar berisik. Sehun tidak tahu mobil siapa itu. Yang pasti bukan mobil kris atau pun ... luhan.

Seorang pria dengan berpenampilan jas hitam seperti anak buah ayah nya. sehun sudah menduga hal ini. Lambat laun ayah nya pasti dapat menemukan nya dimanapun ia menginjakan kaki di dunia ini.

"aku adalah.."

"aku sudah tahu, beri tahu saja apa yang ayah ku bilang padamu"

"amerika"

"lagi?"

"mau tidak mau seminggu lagi anda harus putuskan kesempatan terakhir ini"

"maksud mu?"

"ini adalah kesempatan terakhir anda jika ingin tetap di aku sebagai anak kandung presdir oh"

Sehun mendesah nafas ketidak sukaan lama yang di gunakan ayah nya benar-benar kampungan.

"biar aku yang memberitahu nya nanti, sekarang kau pulang dan jangan beri tahu ahh ahh maksud ku bilang saja aku sudah tahu. Kau mengerti"

Si pengawal itu hanya menunduk dan kemudian pergi. Sehun kembali menatap laut dengan pandangan yang lain.

Ia tidak ingin kejadian pahit terulang untuk yang ketiga kali nya.

Baru saja mobil pengawal nya pergi. Di susuk mobil di belakang nya, kris dan denver seperti biasa datang ke rumah nya.

"hei bujangan, ingin pergi memancing?" kris berteriak di depan rumah nya.

"lagi-lagi"

"PAMAN HUN" denver berteriak lebih kencang.

"OK AKU IKUT"

Denver terlihat jingkrak-jingkrak di dalam mobil. Sementara sehun hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

L_OVESTORY

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan baju yang ia pakai pagi ini. Tapi ia tidak yakin , bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sana secepat mungkin.

"ahh mimpi itu"

Kedua kaki nya tak mungkin membawa mobil untuk sekarang, juga ia tidak punya pesuruh untuk mengantarkan nya ke rumah sehun. Taksi di sini benar-benar jarang melewat. Mungkin berjalan adalah cara teraman yang bisa ia pilih. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ibu nya. kyungsoo pergi berjalan, cara nya berjalan mungkin akan membuat orang yang melihat nya merasa khawatir. Kyungsoo tetap ingin memenuhi keinginan nya. kedatangan luhan ke dalam mimpi nya merupakan untuk pertama kali nya. setelah luhan meninggal. Ia pikir ia akan di hantui oleh sosok luhan. Tapi teryata tidak.

Angin dari laut berhembus agak kuat pagi ini. Kyungsoo tetap berjalan semampu nya. kadang ia merasa sakit dan ingin menyerah saja. Mungkin ia akan mati di tengah jalan atau yang lain nya.

Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan orang aneh. kelihatan nya biasa saja. Tapi cara nya bertingkah seperti orang gila. Dengan membawa sebuah kotak di tangan nya. kyungsoo memilih berhenti dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah nya.

Tapi semua itu di luar dugaan nya. orang yang ia sangka sakit jiwa itu malah bertanya kepada nya seperti orang normal.

"apa kau sakit ?"

"t-tidak aku tidak apa-apa?"

"kau berbohong"

"ne"

Orang ini pasti dapat membaca pikiran orang lain.

"bagaimana kau mengetahui nya ?"

"sorot matamu, kau pasti sedang sakit bukan ?"

"y-ya"

"katakan padaku"

"he ?"

Kyungsoo ragu, ia menarik lagi kata-kata nya. kalau orang ini teryata memang gila kemungkinan besar nya.

"ah tidak usah"

"jangan takut, perkenalkan aku lay. Banyak orang yang mengatai sakit jiwa"

"kau ba- ... ahhh baiklah aku sakit kaki"

"patah tulang ?"

"lebih parah dari itu"

Orang di depan nya seperti berusaha berpikir sesuatu

"kalau begitu apa?"

"sulit untuk kau percayai"

"glass"

Kyungsoo tersentak, seperti nya ini bukan penyakit satu-satu nya yang hanya mengenai dirinya.

"kau tahu itu ? a-apa kau membaca pikiran ku lagi ?"

Orang itu nampak terdiam. Takut-takut dan perlahan memundurkan langkah nya. kyungsoo berusaha mendekat lagi. Tapi orang itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh ketakutan.

"j-jangan pergi, aku mohon. Kau tahu penyakit yang ku derita bukan"

"m-maaf aku harus pulang"

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu melarikan diri. Persetan dengan kaki nya kyungsoo tak hisa berlari mengejar orang bernama lay. Seperti nya berna arti mimpi nya kemarin.

L_OVESTORY

Sehun melirik ke pinggir jalan. Seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan itu sangat persis seperti kyungsoo. Jadi ia berhenti dan meminggirkan mobil nya. sedangkan mobil kris melaju di depan.

"kyungsoo"

"sehun ?"

 **Next ?**

 **Eh eh eh kok jadi cerita ini. Padahal niat nya udah bakal pensiun gak bakal bikin ff lagi dan mencoba menjelma sebagai readers saja, tapi susah. Kepikiran bikin cerita gini tangan jadi gatel dan keburu pengen ketik.**

 **Maaf yah kalau cerita nya pasang surut kayak gini, ini bener-bener imajinasi liar yang mendadak pengen keluar. Semoga kalian mengerti hahaha.**

 **See ya...**


	2. Chapter 2 : the strangers

**Chapter 2 the strangers**

Denver sedari tadi terus melirik ke arah kaca spion mobil. Ketika ia sadar kalau mobil paman nya tidak ada di belakang mengikuti mobil mereka. Denver mengguncang-guncang tangan ayah nya.

"dad, mobil paman hun tidak ada"

"kau yakin denver ?"

Kris melihat nya dari kaca depan mobil nya juga. ia mendesah sial.

"kita cari dulu paman mu ok"

Denver mengangguk setuju. Mobil kris dengan cepat berputar balik, karena jalan ini kosong sehingga dengan mudah saja mobil kris berbalik arah.

 _L-OVESTORY_

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,and kyungsoo.

Support cast : find By your self

Genre : romance,sad,and fantasy

Rate : T+

Length : Chapter

POWERLIGTHDKS

Sehun dan kyungsoo terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"apa kau akan diam seperti ini saja ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya.

"aku harus mencari seseorang"

"siapa?"

"seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan kaki ku"

Sehun melirik ke arah kaki kyungsoo yang di perban. Dan sekarang kelihatan perban itu masih baru dan agak lebih tebal.

"apa luka nya semakin parah"

"sangat parah"

Sehun tertegun ia menelan ludah nya.

"kalau begitu kau naik mobil ku saja"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya menolak. Penyakit ini susah payah ia ingin merahasiakan nya dari siapapun. Kecuali lay, seseorang yang seperti nya bisa memberi nya kesempatan hidup lagi.

"aku harus mencari nya sendiri"

"dengan kondisi yang seperti ini"

Sehun mencegah kepergian kyungsoo dengan tubuh nya. kyungsoo terdiam lagi dan ia hendak menerobos nya.

"maaf sehun aku sangat buru-buru"

"maka dari itu naiklah ke mobil ku"

"aku bilang aku..."

Suara klakson mobil membuat percakan kyungsoo dan sehun menjadi terhenti. Mobil kris dan denver tepat berhenti di dekat mereka sekarang. sehun dan kyungsoo melirik nya bersamaan.

Kris keluar dari mobil sementara denver menunggu di mobil nya.

"aku khawatir tadi melihat mu tidak ada di belakang"

Kedua nya diam, kini giliran kris melirik ke arah kyungsoo.

"uh, apa kau teman nya sehun ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, tiba-tiba saja sehun menarik lengan kyungsoo.

"kami akan menyusul"

"wah seperti nya kita kedapatan tamu, baiklah aku dan denver akan ada di belakang mobil mu"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, kyungsoo menahan tubuh nya kuat. Sehun berbisik di belakang telinga nya. kris sudah berlari ke mobil nya bersama denver.

" dia orang yang menolong mu juga kemarin"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan jadi mengikuti sehun masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

 _L-OVESTORY_

Selama perjalanan tak ada topik hangat yang mereka bicarakan. Kyungsoo terus menunduk dan sehun fokus menyetir mobil nya.

Tenggorokan nya serasa gatal. Mungkin selama sehun tidak bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Ia jarang berbicara.

"apa kau hanya memakai satu mantel saja ?"

Kyungsoo merekatkan mantel nya. menutupi dada nya dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang.

"mau pinjam mantel ku"

"tidak usah"

Sehun kembali menyetir. Kyungsoo masih terus menunduk.

"apa kaki mu benar-benar merasa sakit?"

"um"

"sesakit itukah sehingga kau jadi lebih tertutup seperti ini ?"

"memang nya sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang terbuka ?"

"luhan suka bercerita tentang mu, setiap kali dia membalas email nya. cerita yang sering ia ceritakan adalah tentang kehidupan mu"

"dia membicarakan aku ?"

Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Meskipun lagi-lagi membicarakan tentang luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"tapi ia membicarakan yang baik-baik. Bukan seperti penggosip kau tahu."

"yah aku tahu"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya ke samping mobil.

"aku merasa aneh kenapa luhan lebih suka menceritakan tentang mu. Padahal yang aku rindukan adalah dirinya"

Dengan cepat kyungsoo memegang dada nya. rasa nya jantung nya ingin berhenti berdetak kemudian.

"tapi seperti nya dia benar-benar menyayangi mu"

Sehun melirik ke arah kyungsoo sekilas. Meskipun kyungsoo kini hanya melirik ke arah kaca mobil.

"tolong jangan bercerita apa-apa lagi tentang luhan ?"

Sehun agak kaget mendengar nya. ia pikir kyungsoo sama hal nya dengan -sama merindukan kehadiran luhan.

"baiklah, seperti nya pendapat mu dengan aku berbeda"

Titik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan semua nya. ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

 _L-OVESTORY_

Setelah kris menghentikan mobil nya dan selesai parkir. Denver dengan antusias keluar dari mobil dan menuju mobil sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat denver suka sekali memeluk kedua kaki nya. kyungsoo susah payah untuk keluar dari mobil. Melihat hal itu kris yang kebetulan melihat nya, langsung mencoba untuk menolong kyungsoo.

"terimakasih"

"seperti nya luka mu cukup serius"

"mungkin"

Sehun menghampirinya dengan menggendong denver.

"kris bukan kah denver anak mu ?"

Kris memukul kening nya dan langsung mengambil alih tugas nya sebagai ayah denver.

"baiklah kalian berdua boleh sibuk masing-masing. Aku dan denver tidak akan mengganggu kalian"

"PAMAN HUNNNNN" denver menolak di dalam gendongan ayah nya. sehun tak ingin berbuat apa-apa. sementara kyungsoo masih canggung.

"kau suka ikan bukan ?"

"aku tidak tahu apa maksud mu mengajak ku kesini"

Sehun mematung ketika ia hendak membuka pintu belakang bagasi mobil nya.

"aku hanya khawatir jika kau berjalan sendirian seperti itu. Mungkin lebih baik kau ikut"

"kau berpikir ini yang terbaik ?" nada bicara kyungsoo mulai serius dan lebih tegas. Sehun menghentikan segala kegiatan nya.

"kau tahu di tengah jalan aku hampir saja mendapat orang yang dapat membantu ku. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu"

"ku pikir dokter akan bisa menyembuhkan nya kyungsoo. Luka seperti itu dulu aku juga pernah mengalami nya"

"dokter ? apa yang akan mereka jawab setelah melihat kaki ku nanti ? " kyungsoo menarik nafas sekejap "minum antibiotik inilah itulah – "

Sehun mengangkat tangan nya dan membuat kyungsoo berhenti berbicara.

"tunggu, apa kau sangat khawatir dengan kaki mu kyungsoo ? sehingga kau tidak percaya dengan pengobatan medis ?"

Kyungsoo hanya bungkam enggan untuk menjelaskan nya secara detail.

"sudah ku bilang ini sangat parah"

Sehun menutup pintu bagasi mobil nya tiba-tiba. Menarik tangan kyungsoo lagi.

"apa lagi ?"

"mari kita cari orang itu"

"siapa?"

"orang yang bisa menyembuhkan kaki mu"

 _L-OVESTORY_

Denver masih asik dengan kegiatan nya. satu panggilan membuat kegiatan kris memandang anak kesayangan nya itu terganggu.

"sehun ?"

Kris berpindah tempat dari posisi nya. agak menjauh dari denver.

"ada apa ?"

"kris apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama lay ?"

"lay ?"

Di mobil kyungsoo hanya menatap sehun yang tidak menyangka akan menjadi penolong nya. meskipun ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"ayolah kris kau tahu semua orang di daerah sini bukan ?"

"yah aku tahu, tapi lay ? aku baru pertama kali mendengar namanya"

"kau gila kris jangan bercanda"

Kris melirik ke arah denver. Dan semakin menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

"aku serius. Memang nya untuk apa kau mencari orang bernama lay?"

"ada seseorang yang membutuhkan nya ?"

Sehun melirik ke arah kyungsoo sekilas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sulit untuk merahasiakan sesuatu dari kris.

"kyungsoo"

Dengan cepat tiba-tiba kyungsoo mengambil handphone sehun dan mematikan panggilan nya. sehun mengontrol mobil nya terlebih dahulu.

"kau gila apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"aku tidak membicarakan apapun"

Sambil menunjuk handphone nya

"lalu ini apa? kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa sehun. Turunkan aku disini sekarang juga"

"kyungsoo itu tidak mungkin"

"bahkan semakin tidak mungkin lagi jika aku melakukan nya dengan mu"

L-OVESTORY

Sekarang sehun hanya berdiam diri di tepi jembatan yang menghadap ke laut lepas ttu. Angin laut membuat anak rambut di sekitar kening nya menari-nari. Sehun menyembuyikan kedua tangan nya pada saku celana nya. sebenar nya ia gerah dari tadi untuk menolong kyungsoo tapi waktu itu kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengijinkan nya untuk membantu nya.

Setidak nya ia tidak akan terlalu merasa bersalah nanti nya.

Di tengah perjalanan denver terus menanyai lagi tentang sehun. Kris tak dapat menjawab nya, karena ketika nanti ia kedapatan hubungan ayah dan anak ini tidak akan baik selama sebulan. Dan itu sangat menyiksa nya.

Selintas kris nampak melihat mobil sehun yang terparkir di dekat jembatan.

"DADY!"

"denver sepertinya aku baru saja melihat paman mu"

"benar?"

"tentu"

Kris yang tiba-tiba senang akan hal itu segera mempercepat gas mobil nya.

Kyungsoo pergi dari mobil sehun, dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan taxi. Sedari tadi tak ada percakapan antara supir dan penumpang. Dalam hati kyungsoo terus bertanya, mungkinkah ia akan mendapat jawaban nya ketika menanyai hal ini kepada pak supir taxi.

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?"

"silahkan" jawab supir taxi itu dengan nada sopan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam.

"mungkin kau sudah tinggal lama disini, apa kau kenal orang yang bernama lay ?"

"lay?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kerutan pada kening supir taxi itu melalui kaca depan. pasti jawaban nya tidak tahu.

"aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi seperti nya ada orang yang akan lebih bisa membantu mu. Kau ingin aku mengantarkan nya?"

"boleh, terimakasih kalau begitu"

"sudah menjadi kewajiban"

Kyungsoo melirik ke samping kaca jendela dengan santai, deburan ombak yang terdengar menabrak batu karang yang hampir habis. Semakin membuat jantung nya tak karuan. Ia masih memikirkan sehun yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

 _Luhan, aku sangat mencintai kekasih mu itu._

"namanya pak henry, dia memiliki sebuah cafe di kota. Cafe nya cukup terkenal ia juga suka menghafal nama-nama pelanggan setia nya"

"kalau begitu apakah kemungkinan ia bisa tahu semua nama pelanggan nya ?"

"mungkin, jika itu kebetulan"

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuh nya ke kursi. Entah penyakit aneh macam apa ini , yang hanya mengandalkan takdir dan kebetulan.

 _Di dunia ini tidak ada yang nama nya kebetulan, semua sudah di atur di garis tangan tuhan._

 _Tak ada yang dapat mengubah nya._

Toko nya berada di dekat pinggir jalan, tidak terlalu besar namun banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang. Awal nya kyungsoo ragu, taxi yang ia tumpangi sudah pergi setelah ia membayar ongkos nya. kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memulai dengan langkah kaki nya yang sangat pelan.

Seseorang menubruk nya dari belakang, tapi untunglah karena sokongan tangan itu ia akhir nya tidak jadi jatuh.

"aku minta maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo sibuk memerhatikan kaki nya sendiri, sebelum akhir nya ia meringis sakit. Dan orang di samping nya terkejut begitu baru mengetahui kaki yang di perban itu milik kyungsoo.

"oh god, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih sibuk meringis.

"kau mau kemana sekarang, biar aku antar"

"aku hanya ingin pergi ke cafe itu"

Chanyeol melirik ke atas bangunan, dan ia melihat ada beberapa anak tangga yang harus di lewati.

"kau mau kesana, kita sama tujuan. Aku mungkin bisa...menggendong mu ?"

Kyungsoo agak canggung, ia tidak pernah seberani itu dengan lawan jenis _– tapi ia juga mungkin tidak ingat apa yang sehun lakukan saat kris membawa tubuh lemas nya ke rumah sehun dan tiba-tiba berakhir di rumah sakit –_

"bagaimana ?"

"ah..tuntun saja aku. Aku masih sedikit sanggup berjalan"

"bagaimana kalau luka mu semakin parah"

Kepala kyungsoo tiba-tiba sakit, ia tidak ingat kalau kaki nya bukan berbahan otot-otot manusia lagi. Melainkan kaca yang sensitive terhadap benturan. Sekali retak maka permainan sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol melihat tubuh kyungsoo linglung, tanpa seizin kyungsoo ia langsung memegang tubuh nya dan mencoba untuk menopang tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah seperti air tawar.

Orang-orang yang melihat panik, pemilik cafe nampak ikut cema. Ada gerombola aneh di depan cafe nya. setelah ia keluar ia menyuruh chaneol agar memasukan kyungsoo ke dalam cafe nya – lebih tepat nya sebuah ruangan dengan 1 tempat tidur –

Entah apa namanya ini, tapi yang pasti ini adalah hukuman dari denver karena dirinya kabur di pemancingan tadi. Sehun hanya memainkan daging sapi nya di atas piring datar berwarna putih. Kris sibuk memotong-motong daging sapi untuk anak nya.

"paman hun sapi itu sudah mati, kau bisa memakan nya sekarang"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dirinya di awasi oleh anak kecil.

"denver perhatikan makanan mu"

"ok dady"

Kris menatap ke arah sehun yang sedang melanjutkan acara melamun nya. kris memerhatikan ke sekeliling rumah nya.

"apa di rumah ku ada hantu"

Sehun terlonjat dari kursi nya, ia mengelus dada nya cepat dan segera meminum air. Denver tertawa ia baru tahu paman nya takut makhluk jelek itu juga.

"haha aku bercanda, lagian kau sendiri yang melamun seperti paranormal"

Tiba-tiba denver menyimpan garpu dan sendok nya

"paranormal tidak melakukan ritual melamun untuk memanggil arwah ayah"

Kris dan sehun melirik ke arah denver

"cih benar kata ibu. Ayah ini sok tahu...mmptth" kris menutup mulut denver.

"kris menurutku denver sedang tidak bisa bernafas"

Yang menyadari hal itu kris langsung melepaskan tangan nya. denver terbatuk-batuk sehun segera memberikan segelas air putih.

"aku minta maaf denver"

Kris tersenyum aegyo agar anak nya mau memaafkan ayah pabbo nya ini. Tapi anak kecil seperti denver lebih sensitive , jadi denver tak kunjung senyum.

"kurasa denver harus kita bawa lagi ke tanah daratan"

Sehun tak menjawab apapun hanya langsung memotong daging nya

"ck hanya gara-gara kau melamun aku jadi kena masalah"

"aku?"

"ye"

Kyungsoo perlahan terbangun, ia merasa kepalanya sangat pening. Henry sang pemilik cafe pun baru datang ke kamar nya.

"maaf aku bawakan ini"

Tampan kayu yang ia bawa berisi beberapa makanan dan juga di samping nya ada tablet obat.

"aku simpan disini"

Kyungsoo hanya diam ia masih sibuk menekan-nekan kepala nya.

"aku punya obat, mungkin bisa meredakan sakit kepala mu itu"

Kyungsoo masih diam, ia memerhatikan henry dengan obat di tangan nya.

"minumlah, percaya padaku aku sudah sering meminum obat ini saat sakit kepala ku sering kambuh"

Kyungsoo malu-malu dan agak takut, rasa keraguan nya yang lebih besar membuat nya memilih untuk menolak nya.

"tidak usah , aku akan baik-baik saja"

"kau yakin, baiklah. Tapi makanan ini pasti kau mempercayai nya bukan"

Kyungsoo menatap henry hati-hati, seperti nya memang henry sudah tahu kalau kyungsoo tidak mudah percaya kepada orang lain.

Ia baru meneguk air putih di gelas yang ia pegang.

"ada orang yang menunggu mu di luar, apa itu kekasih mu?"

Kyungsoo jadi tersedak di buat nya, ia terbatuk-batuk. Henry mulai cemas lagi.

"haha apa kau kaget, ku pikir aku salah ya kan ?"

Kyungsoo masih diam dan terus berusaha menormalkan tenggorokan nya lagi.

"aku tidak punya kekasih, aku kesini sendirian"

"sendirian"

"yah, untuk menemui mu"

Henry diam sejenak, mengusap dagu nya. matanya sesekali melirik ke arah kyungsoo. Angin di luar nampak terus berhembus semakin kencang. Bagaimana nasib nelayan di laut sana.

"memang nya kau butuh apa?"

Kyungsoo semakin memajukan tubuh nya

"lay"

"lay ? apa itu lay?"

"orang, pelanggan mu yang pernah datang kesini. Kata supir taxi tadi katanya kau menulis nama-nama pelanggan mu yang datang kesini"

"aku tidak yakin, tapi apa hanya itu yang kau butuh kan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dua kali, henry mengerti dan ia beranjak dari tempat nya.

"kau mau ikut atau aku yang bawakan buku nya kemari?"

"aku ikut saja"

"tapi... bagaimana dengan kakimu ?"

Kyungsoo perlahan melirik ke arah kaki nya. ia menggigit bibir tebal nya.

"setidak nya aku masih bisa jalan, dengan di tuntun"

Henry tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk membantu pelanggan nya yang satu ini. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa henry akan benar-benar membantu nya.

Cafe ini sudah sunyi, ia tidak tahu seberapa lama dirinya tertidur di ruangan tadi. Dan nampak ada satu orang yang sedang duduk di sana sendiri. Dengan satu gelas bir kuning.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah nya, tapi seperti nya kehadiran kyungsoo membuat chanyeol kaget.

"aku pergi ambilkan buku nya, kalian boleh minum apa saja"

"terimakasih henry"

"kau sudah tahu nama ku teryata"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, chanyeol di samping nya sudah menjulurkan tangan nya mengajak nya berkenalan.

"namaku park chanyeol, panggil saja chanyeol"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ia menerima jabatan tangan besar itu.

"kyungsoo, kau disini sendirian ?"

"tidak tadi aku bersama kekasih ku, tapi aku tidak enak meninggalkan mu disini sendiri. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi kesini setelah mengantar baekhyun"

"kekasih mu bernama baekhyun"

"yah lucu bukan ? aku suka namanya" chanyeol mengangkat gelas bir nya lalu meminum nya dalam beberapa tegukan. Kyungsoo mengerjap, ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali melihat laki-laki minum dengan cara seperti itu. Keren. Diam-diam kyungsoo menganggumi nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu ke arah kyungsoo

"maaf, cara meminum ku memang terlihat seperti unta haus"

"memang" kyungsoo menjawab di bawah alam sadar nya

"maksud mu ?"

"ah .. ah tidak tidak maksud ku, itu wajar-wajar saja. _Karena kau seorang lelaki_ "

"benarkah, wah terdengar seperti pujian"

"anggap saja seperti itu"

Hening seketika, kyungsoo hanya memainkan jari-jari beserta kuku pendek nya.

"oh iah aku hampir lupa, apa kaki mu masih merasakan sakit?"

Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang lebih memerhatikan kaki nya. separah itukah kaki nya di mata orang lain.

"agak mendingan, untung nya aku masih bisa berjalan"

"mau minum ?"

"aku tidak minum bir"

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk dengan leher panjang nya, kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sudut lain.

"aku menemukan nya"

Henry datang dari balik lemari bar nya. kyungsoo semakin tidak sabar untuk mengetahui nya.

"aku akan coba memeriksa nya"

"kau...sudah menyimpan nya berapa lama?"

Henry sudah membuka lembaran yang kelima.

"aku juga tidak tahu"

Tembok pencegah abrasi itu seperti hendak akan roboh karena hantaman ombak yang besar.

"memang nya kau sedang ingin mencari siapa?"

"lay"

Chanyeol terdiam hendak memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya. Sementara henry masih sibuk mencari nama pelanggan yang bernama lay.

"yang tinggal di dekat danau payau itu ?"

Henry masih tetap dengan kegiatan nya, sementara kyungsoo langsung melirik cepat ke arah chanyeol.

"kau...mengetahui nya?"

"yah tentu saja, dia sudah ku anggap seperti teman ku sendiri"

Henry akhir nya berhenti dari kegiatan nya.

"apa kau bisa membantu ku?"

Chanyeol masih berpikir, beberapa kendaraan lewat di jalanan ini. Suara nya bercampur dengan air hujan.

"aku siap kapan saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan lay ingin bertemu dengan orang baru"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kedua lengan chanyeol erat.

"aku dan lay sudah bertemu tadi, tapi ia tiba-tiba cepat pergi dan aku tidak bisa mengejar nya"

"kalau begitu aku bisa memberikan mu alamat rumah nya juga penjelasan arah jalan ke rumah nya"

"memang nya kenapa?"

"sangat susah mencari alamat nya di internet" chanyeol tersenyum tertawa, sementara kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Semua kejadian tadi ada artinya.

 **Holla** _ **yeorobun…**_ **yah garing -_-**

 **Aku suka review kalian ^^ benerkan kata ku. Walaupun cuman 1 review aku akan mengapresiasi reders ku. Just say next ? it's not problem. Bukan nya aku mengharap kata imbalan, tapi sebagai manusia dan warga Negara Indonesia yang baik pasti tau bagaimana cara menghargai sesama. Indonesia ini kaya akan sikap orang-orang nya yang bertoleran /? Ngomong apa iki -_-**

 **Aku gak punya spoiler untuk FF ini. tapi aku JANJI bakalan lanjut ^^ kalau ada waktu. karena aku juga sayang sama SESOO :* sayang sama readers /?**

 **Ada yang nanya :**

 _boleh dijelasin lagi ga kondisi kakinya kyungie knp? Agak gagal faham nih.._

 **kalau aku jelasin sama aja ngasih spoiler dong ^^ sabar yah** **next chapter aku fokusin lagi ke duduya nya**

 _Author-nim,..._ _  
_ _Sebener.a ini cerita.a tentang apa sih,.?_ _  
_ _Apakah ini ada fantasi.a,.?_ __

 _Terus ini ff punya author sendiri atau translit,.?_ _  
_ _Kok kek.a bahasa.a agak berantakan,._ __

 _Mohon di perjelas lagi cerita.a author-nim,..._

 **Pokok nya tentang… itu haha kamu ikutin terus aja pasti lama-lama ngerti kok. Iah ini ada fantasy nya di luar pemikiran logis. Ini punya ku cinta T_T. makasih kritikan nya berarti sekali. Doa in aja semoga author bisa memperbaiki nya di next chapter yah. amiiin**

 **See you soon ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : first love

Chapter 3 : first love

Henry akhir nya berhenti dari kegiatan nya.

"apa kau bisa membantu ku?"

Chanyeol masih berpikir, beberapa kendaraan lewat di jalanan ini. Suara nya bercampur dengan air hujan.

"aku siap kapan saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan lay ingin bertemu dengan orang baru"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kedua lengan chanyeol erat.

"aku dan lay sudah bertemu tadi, tapi ia tiba-tiba cepat pergi dan aku tidak bisa mengejar nya"

"kalau begitu aku bisa memberikan mu alamat rumah nya juga penjelasan arah jalan ke rumah nya"

"memang nya kenapa?"

"sangat susah mencari alamat nya di internet" chanyeol tersenyum tertawa, sementara kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Semua kejadian tadi ada artinya.

L-OVESTORY

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,and kyungsoo.

Support cast : find By your self

Genre : romance,sad,and fantasy

Rate : T+

Length : Chapter

POWERLIGTHDKS

Kyungsoo menunduk kea rah henry mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih. Chanyeol memegang lengan nya erat, menuntun kyungsoo berjalan pelan.

"awas hati-hati" ucap chanyeol yang cemas ketika mencoba keluar dari pintu cafe yang terbuat dari kaca yang tebal. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum begitu memalukan. Ia tak berdaya untuk berjalan seperti manusia normal dan itu sangat memalukan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil nya saat kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam nya, ia berlari memutar untuk ke samping mobil nya.

Suara gebrukan pintu mobil yang tertutup membuat kyungsoo menoleh ke arah nya. chanyeol memakai sabuk pengaman nya dan menoleh ke arah kyungsoo.

"kau tidak memakai sabuk pengaman mu ?"

"oh aku, oh yah aku lupa" kyungsoo buru-buru menarik sabuk pengaman nya. ia agak kesusahan dan chanyeol membantu nya. kyungsoo terkesiap begitu tubuh chanyeol sangat rapat dengan tubuh nya.

Chanyeol segera menjauh dari kondisi itu, dan mencoba menahan mulut nya untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

"baiklah apa kau siap ?"

"yah aku selalu siap"

Chanyeol mengatur stir mobil nya dan kemudian sedan hitam yang mengkilat itu pergi di atas jalan aspal yang penuh dengan genangan air. Jalanan di kota ini tidak terlalu bagus, pemerintah jarang ada yang ingin mensurvey daerah lembab ini dengan frekuensi hujan yang paling tinggi di korea.

Kyungsoo tetap diam tak berkutik, ia tak biasa nya seperti kyungsoo yang sangat protectiv terhadap orang asing. Kini kyungsoo membuka dirinya untuk orang asing. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang baru ia kenal langsung ia percayai untuk membawa nya ke suatu tempat.

Karena ini untuk kaki nya, untuk kaki ajaib nya yang membuat nya tak berdaya sama sekali.

L-ovestory

In 5 years ago...

Luhan menemukan sebuah buku di bawah meja ruang tamu. Ia mengambil nya dengan hati-hati, saat di baca ada tulisan bernama 'kyung-s' luhan agak gugup dan dirinya penuh rasa kekhawatiran. Sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan keluarga seperti layak nya keluarga normal dengan kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah berani menyentuh barang-barang milik kyungsoo. Dengan kata lain ini adalah kali pertama nya untuk luhan.

Dan buku itu menutupi rasa takut nya, luhan yang cendrung tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran nya berani membuka buku keramat itu. Oh god, kau tidak tahu bagaimana kyungsoo manis akan mengaum luhan-ssi.

3 lembar sudah ia buka, hanya ada beberapa gambar kartun hasil tulis kyungsoo di buku nya. luhan tersenyum tertarik, ia adalah si maniak komik, dan bagi nya gambar kyungsoo lebih bagus di banding komik koleksi nya. ia sangat suka, cara kyungsoo menggambarkarikatur.

Tapi ketika halaman belakang tak sengaja terbuka karena luhan menjatuhkan nya. ada gambar aneh yang menyeramkan. Gambar itu terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang memakai baju seragam namun coretan itu mengacak-ngacak gambar nya.

Tulisan SEHUN dengan coretan pensil yang abstrak tak terlalu menutupi bagian seluruh tulisan nya mash dapat terbaca.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" suara instrupsi dari belakang membuat luhan kalang kabut dan alhasil buku itu jatuh ke bawah kaki nya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri cepat dan mendapati buku itu di bawah kaki luhan, ia sangat geram dan marah. Mengambil buku itu dengan penuh emosi sambil menatap tajam luhan.

"sudah ku bilang jangan pegang-pegang apapun yang berhubungan dengan ku"

"aku minta maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi kyungsoo"kata luhan dengan nada yang lemah. Kyungsoo membenarkan tas ransel nya di bahu.

"cepat pakai sepatu mu atau kau aku tinggal sendiri" kyungsoo berjalan begitu saja, luhan mengekori kyungsoo di belakang dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai nya kyungsoo" gumam luhan di dalam hati yang dari 2 jam yang lalu selalu berteriak, ia ingin bertanya dan tak ada satu momen pun yang cocok. Hingga akhir nya pada jam pulang sekolah di bawah pohon-pohon yang daun nya menguning. Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengan kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo, aku boleh bertanya tidak ?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah luhan sekilas, lalu menatap kedepan lagi malas.

"apa aku punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan mu itu ?"

"iyah ada"

Langkah kyungsoo terhenti, ia berhadapan dengan luhan langsung.

"sungguh ? sejakkapan aku punya urusan serius dengan mu"

"ini soal mu kyungsoo"

"aku?" kyungsoo menekan telunjuk nya ke bagian dada atas nya. unbealivable.

"yah, aku mohon kau untuk berjanji agar kau tidak marah"

Kyungsoo mendesah nafas kasar

"belum kau bertanya saja rasanya otak ku ingin meledak" kyungsoo menirukan kepalanya yang seolah ingin pecah.

"aku minta maaf. Sebenar nya aku ingin bertanya tentang sehun"

DEG

What the hell ?

Kyungsoo mendekati ke arah luhan sehingga gadis cantik itu harus memundurkan langkah nya ke belakang. Ketakutan dan luhan merasa terpuruk.

"aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau bicarakan asal jangan 1 kalimat itu. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti. Kau mengerti"

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, kyungsoo tak bisa menahan emosi nya dan ia benar-benar pergi menjauh untuk meninggalkan luhan. Yang sangat tidak ingin berjalan sendirian.

Kedua kaki nya gemetar dan luhan sangat menyesal. Tangan nya terus bermain pada kuku-kuku cantik nya. angin musim panas mengibas-ngibas rambut pendek nya. luhan mencoba berani berjalan sendiri.

"aku tidak akan melakukan nya lagi, aku tidak akan melakukan nya lagi, aku tidak akan melakukan nya lagi" kalimat itu terus di ucap secara berulang-ulang oleh luhan. Berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menutup kedua matanya erat.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang dari belakang yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil nya. ketika kaki nya tersandung oleh benda yang tak bisa luhan kenali ketika ia berjalan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"luhan kau tidak apa-apa? ada apa dengan mu"

Suara sehun membangunkan nya, luhan segera berbalik dan memeluk sehun erat, menangis dan ada rasa penuh ketakutan.

Luhan tak pernah bisa berjalan sendiri seusai pulang sekolah, itulah alasan mengapa almarhum ayah luhan hanya membuat home schooling untuk anak nya. tapi ketika kyungsoo hadir luhan dengan cepat termotivasi.

"hei aku disini luhan, kau tak perlu menangis"

Tangan luhan meremas seragam sehun di bagian punggung nya. luhan takut setakut-takut nya, jantung nya serasa nyeri dan tak dapat di tahan oleh nya. kesadaran luhan lumpuh dan tubuh nya langsung jatuh pada pangkuan sehun.

Sehun yang panik sesegera mungkin membawa luhan pulang ke rumah nya.

Dan orang-orang di rumah yang mengkhawatirkan luhan hanyalah IBU NYA. sejak kedatangan kyungsoo yang hanya seorang diri, ibu nya berkali-kali menanyai luhan dimana ? dan jawaban yang selalu kyungsoo berikan adalah terdiam.

"kyungsoo apa kau tidak khawatir dengan luhan hah ?"

"ah ibu, cari saja sendiri" kyungsoo keluar dari kamar nya dengan emosi yang memuncak, karena sedari tadi kyungsoo selalu di beri pertanyaan yang menyebalkan. Saat dirinya melewati ruang tamu, bell rumah berbunyi. Kyungsoo langsung pergi untuk membukakan nya.

"ohh"

"permisi aku harus masuk"

"oh" kyungsoo hanya bisa membiarkan sehun masuk dengan luhan yang di gendong oleh nya. sang ibu yang mendengarkan kegaduhan di lantai bawah segera turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat ibu nya sangat khawatir dan bahkan menangis memeluk luhan.

"sialan, ambil saja semua nya kalau kau mau. Bedebah" umpat kyungsoo yang tak pernah bisa tertahan kan.

L-OVESTORY

Sesampai nya di lokasi keberadaan rumah lay yang chanyeol ketahui sendiri, kondisi depan rumah yang terlihat hanya terbuat dari kayu rapuh itu begitu gelap dan hanya ada satu sumber cahaya. Itu pun hanya bohlam kecil yang berwarna kuning dan cahaya nya terlihat semakin memudar.

"kyungsoo" chanyeol membangunkan kyungsoo yang tertidur selama perjalanan. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha untuk tidak menguap karena itu akan memalukan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"kita sudah sampai, kau mau ku antar ?"

"tidak usah, aku telah banyak merepotkan mu"

"tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi nya"

Kyungsoo menolehkan leher nya ke arah chanyeol.

"bukan kah lay teman dekat mu ?"

"yah dia memang teman dekat ku, dan kami jarang bertemu karena sudah memiliki kesibukan masing-masing"

"jadi dia teman kecil mu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya sambil mengendikan bahu nya juga.

"itu karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, baekhyun ku tidak suka pergi ke sini. Ia benar-benar penakut bukan ?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi ke arah kaki nya, - takut- mengingatkan nya pada seseorang.

"ok, sekarang bagaimana? Kau ingin turun atau tidak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu meraih pembuka pintu nya.

"tentu aku mau, terimakasih atas tumpangan nya"

"aku akan menunggu"

Kyungsoo menahan pintu mobil itu.

"tidak usah, itu benar-benar merepotkan mu. Pulang saja aku bisa pergi sendiri"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya " tidak ada taxi yang ingin melewati jalan ini kyung, kau setidak nya harusberjalan 1 km jika aku tinggalkan sendiri. Kau mau ?" chanyeol seperti menakut-nakuti nya dan itu memang kenyataan. Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain dan membiarkan chanyeol menunggu di dalam mobil nya.

L-OVESTORY

Sehun memandangi bunga kaktus yang tersimpan di bingkai jendela kamar denver. Anak kris memang sangat berbeda dari anak-anak lain nya. jika biasa nya anak seumuran denver lebih suka mengkoleksi mainan maka tidak dengan denver. Ia akan memilih untuk membeli hewan peliharaan atau bunga kaktus yang tajam. Yang bahkan bisa melukai ujung jaRI Manis anak umur 7 tahunan itu.

Sehun memerhatikan nya detail, setelah denver tertidur karena bacaan cerita nya. sehun sibuk memandangi langit malam yang penuh kilapan cahaya meteor yang jarak nya beribu-ribu kilometer yang sering di sebut kebanyakan orang adalah bintang.

Sehun mendesah nafas kasar, bagi nya semakin tidak mungkin mengharapkan luhan hidup kembali dan mereka akan membuat rencana-rencana selama sisa hidup mereka bersama. Menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Sehun mengkubur semua itu. Saat kedatangan nya ke makam luhan kala itu. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Namun sesosok kyungsoo pada akhir nya datang lalu menghancurkan itu.

Setitik harapan seolah hadir dan membuat sehun enggan pergi. Hadir nya kyungsoo sama seperti ia merasakan kehadiran luhan. Ruang hati nya yang tadi nya kosong tiba-tiba terisi lagi karena kehadiran kyungsoo yang tak terduga.

Otak nya merespon tubuh sehun untuk terlonjak karena mendengar suara pecahan dari luar kamar denver. Sehun pergi keluar untuk memeriksa sesuatu, kris memecahkan cangkir nya lagi.

"kau benar-benar ceroboh kris, beling ini pasti akan membuat anak mu tidak bisa berjalan" sehun berjongkok memunguti beling-beling itu dengan tangan kosong.

"hun tangan mu bisa berdarah"

Sehun mendonggakan kepalanya kesal. ' lalu kenapa kau diam saja kris"

"ahh sebentar" kris pergi ke belakang, dan sehun hanya khawatir jika denver tiba-tiba terbangun dan tanpa sepengetahuan nya denver akan menginjak beling yang di pecahkan ayah nya sendiri.

"biar aku bersihkan, kau cuci tangan mu saja"

Sehun berdiri dengan tangan nya yang lengket karena sisa cairan kopi kris.

"oh ya sehun, aku tadi melihat ponsel mu yang di cas bergetar"

"benarkah ?"

Sehun segera mencuci kedua tangan nya dan langsung mengecheck ponsel nya yang kata kris bergetar. Mungkin sebuah panggilan masuk dan itu tidak jauh dari hubungan ayah dan anak. Sehun tak ingin mengecheck nya lagi. Ia membiarkan ponsel nya tergeletak dengan satu panggilan yang baru masuk.

Kris membuang sampah kaca nya dengan hati-hati, dan begitu heran dengan sehun yang tak menghiraukan ponselnya sendiri.

"hei ponsel mu"

"biarkan saja kris, aku sedang pusing"

Kris mendesah nafas malas, jika ini berhubungan dengan mantan kekasih nya. ia sudah cape untuk menasehati sehun agar bisa melupakan gadis bernama luhan itu. Karena kematian sudah memisahkan mereka berdua.

"kau ingin cerita ?" kris duduk di sebelahan sehun, tangan kekar nan putih milik sehun hanya mengusap-ngusap wajah nya geram.

"aku – "

" tapi ini bukan soal luhan lagi bukan ?"

"memang nya kenapa?"

"aku sudah lelah hun, quotes ku sudah habis untuk membahas tentang kematian"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, apa yang di bicarakan kris ada benar nya. ia tak bisa terus menerus mengeluh tentang dirinya yang terlalu mencintai luhan. Yang bahkan keberadaan nya sudah tak kasat mata lagi.

"ini soal kyungsoo"

"kyungsoo? Ahh gadis yang waktu itu bukan ?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tak percaya diri. Suara petir membuat suasana semakin canggung. Sehun tak tahu dari mana harus memulai dan ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"kau menyukai nya ?"

Mata sehun membulat sempurna, kelenjar dokrin yang mengeluarkan hormon tertentu dan membuat kalor pada peredaran darah nya menyebar membuat wajah nya pucat pasi.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

Kris menyikut siku sehun dan membuat pertahanan sehun jatuh.

"seorang pria tidak akan menceritakan teman perempuan nya dengan diam-diam seperti ini, kalau bukan begitu namanya adalah kau sedang jatuh cinta"

"dan itu tak semudah seperti kau membalikan telapak tangan mu kris" ucap sehun geram, kris mendekat ke arah sehun penasaran.

"kalau begitu ceritalah, kau tahu bukan aku menyimpan semua rahasiamu sangat baik"

"yah aku percaya itu tentu saja, tapi mungkin untuk kali ini kau tak akan mempercayai nya"

L-OVESTORY

Hawa dingin sudah ingin menusuk tubuh kurus nya, kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana Setengah jam lamanya. Chanyeol yang sabar menanti pun lelah dan akhir nya menyusul kyungsoo yang mulai membalikan arah tubuh nya.

"kau masih disini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya kecewa, tubuh nya seakan lemas dan hanya ingin cepat pergi saja. Chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo dan menuntun nya jalan. Tatapan nya melirik ke arah cara kyungsoo berjalan. Sangat pelan melebihi slow motion di video. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, memilah-milah kata untuk pertanyaan yang tak terlalu menyindir.

"kalau boleh ku tahu, apa hubungan mu dengan lay"

"tidak ada, aku baru mengenal nya"

Chanyeol meraih knop pintu mobil sebelum kyungsoo dan membukakan nya sedikit.

"maaf aku sudah lancang bertanya seperti ini, tapi karena lay sahabat ku seperti nya aku harus tahu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, rasa nya menyenangkan menjadi orang baik seperti chanyeol. Pohon-pohon besar dengan daun-daun di atas nya saling bergesekan membuat suara risih. Mereka berdua segera melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kabut mulai menutupi nya, maklum saja karena ini musim dingin dan belum lagi keberadaan rumah lay dekat tebing curam. Namun masih layak untuk di tinggali.

Seekor kunang-kunang mengitari rumah lay, kunang-kunang musim dingin. Dan lay menyebut nya baby blue. Spesies hewan yang ia lindungi, tak sekalipun lay ingin menyebarkan informasi keberadaan makhluk kecil itu. Meskipun chanyeol, ia tetap melarang nya. karena makhluk-makhluk ini hanya akan bisa di lihat jika kabut sudah turun dan menutupi sekitar nya. hanya ada beberapa orang yang sanggup bertahan di lingkaran kabut tebal. Dan itu lay.

Dia seorang biologis dari china, kedatangan nya kesini bukan karena makhluk kecil itu. Yah memang pada awal nya saat lay memutuskan menetap disini karena makhluk kecil itu. Tapi alasan sebelum nya, ia datang jauh-jauh dari china hanya karena seseorang. Dan seseorang itu yang membuat lay mengorbankan segalanya agar bisa hidup di korea. Memendam rasa selama 3 tahun semenjak kelas satu sma. Kemudian yifan, laki-laki asal china yang sering di sebut kris tiba-tiba pergi ke korea. Itu pun lay mendapat kabar dari kakek nya yang bekerja di kebun anggur miliki keluarga yifan.

Lay ingin menyusul ke korea bersama yifan, tapi kebutuhan ekonomi mencekik nya. lay belajar biologi sebisa mungkin. Hanya itu satu-satu nya mata pelajaran yang lay sukai dan bisa membawa nya ketingkat nasional hingga akhir nya ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa kemanapun dia inginkan.

Sekolah-sekolah di amerika tak begitu menyilaukan matanya. Hanya karena satu tujuan itulah agar ia bisa bertemu dengan yifan lagi semua membutakan nya. tapi lay datang terlambat, yifan yang terkenal di satu kampus pada waktu itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih sampai yifan sendiri sudah memiliki seorang anak, setelah yifan dan kekasih nya lama berpacaran dan akhir nya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Lay tetap tinggal di korea, karena baby blue dan keyakinan khayalan nya itu. Ia tak banyak bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Penelitian nya yang semakin gila membuat kepribadian lay tertutup rapat. Ia kenal dengan chanyeol karena praktikum di kampus nya dulu. Sampai saat ini lay rasa bisa mempercayai laki-laki itu.

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya, kabut itu menghilang seolah-olah lay adalah sinar mentari yang menyirna semua kabut lebat itu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan mengunci rapat-rapat. Sekitar nya kelihatan sangat buram, seperti di foto tahun -70-an.

L_OVESTORY

Sehun seperti biasa mengantarkan denver ke sekolah, dan kris sudah pergi ke tempat kerja nya pada tengah malam. Kris melakukan itu karena ia tidak ingin melihat denver melihat ayah nya pergi. Padahal dugaan kris salah, denver tidak akan menangis di tinggal bekerja oleh nya. sehun sudah mengajari anak itu sepenuh nya, sampai anak yang seharus nya beperilaku anak umur 7 tahunan telihat seperti sepuluh tahun ke atas.

"apa kau ingin pergi ke sekolah atau tidak ?" sehun berusaha terlihat lucu, kening denver bertautan melihat tingkah konyol paman nya yang semakin aneh. ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya heran.

"lebih baik kau menyetir saja, aku tidak mau naik ke mobil ambulance hanya gara-gara cara mengemudi mu yang buruk paman"

Sehun berdekham, tenggorokan nya terasa gatal. Ia akhir nya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan percakapan apapun terhadap nya.

"paman hun, apa perempuan yang kemarin bersamamu itu adalah kekasih baru mu"

Sehun mengerejat, tubuh nya terasa oleng. Hingga denver haru mencekram erat sabuk pengaman nya.

"h-hey kemana arah tujuan pertanyaan mu itu. Kau masih kecil denver"

"kau tidak pernah menjari ku untuk bertanya sesuai umur"

Sehun ingin memecahkan telur di kening nya lalu membuka isi telur dan menyumpal mulut denver dengan telur ayam. Teryata seperti ini kesalahan mengajar tak sesuai buku panduan cara mengasuh anak. Semua nya benar-benar di luar kendali.

Mobil sehun berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah denver, ia tak ingin ikut keluar karena bisa-bisa nona-nona bersuami itu akan mencongkel dagu nya lagi. Dan itu sanat menjijikan. Sehun hanya memerhatika denver dari dalam mobil nya. sampai denver masuk ke gedung ia akan segera pergi.

Wanita cantik dengan rok selutut juga rambut nya yang pendek terurai berwarna coklat menghampiri denver gemas.

"denver"

Denver menunduk sopan, dan ini memang sudah di ajarkan di sekolah.

"pagi "

"ok pagi, kau kesini sendirian ?"

Denver menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang, disana ada mobil sehun yang mulai bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

"ayah mu ?"

"bukan paman ku"

"baiklah, apa kau semangat belajar?" baekhyun , guru yang mengajar di sekolah denver itu seolah memberi semangat dengan cara yang lucu. Dan itu membuat denver berperilaku sesuai umur nya. menggemaskan dan sangat polos. Baekhyun menuntun denver masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan riang.

Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi di antara kris dan sehun. Anak ini.

L_OVESTORY

Sehun melewati jalan yang sama, dan di jalan itu ia menemukan sosok kyungsoo lagi yang sedang berdiri di pinggir trotoar. Sehun meminggirkan mobil nya cepat, kyungsoo ingin beranjak pergi setelah melihat mobil sehun yang sudah ia kenali.

Si pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobil nya cepat dan segera mengejar kyungsoo yang tak terlalu jauh juga.

"kyungsoo, kau disini lagi ?"

"kurasa ini bukan urusan mu sehun, kau boleh pergi"

"tidak, aku tidak akan pergi lagi"

Kyungsoo melihat tatapan mata sehun, seandai nya tatapan mata itu ia dapatkan sedari dulu mungkin tidak akan seperti ini kejadian nya. dan luhan pun tidak akan mati seperti itu juga.

Hayoo lanjut apa enggak nih ?

Jahat yah author ngancem segala gak tau diri nih, udah mah banyak typo and cerita nya gak jelas gitu.

Maaf

Author emang nyubi masih nyubi belum jadi senpai, gimana caranya jadi senpai ? duh otoke aku nyerah deh. Btw, FF ini GS yah yorobun, maaf baru di kasih tahu. Itu juga aku nyadar nya pas nulis chap ini. Aneh yah hahaha. Seperti biasa author gak bisa kasih spoiler buat next chapter nya. sorry hehe. Yah kalian tebak-tebak aja semampu nya oke ^^

Buat yang nanya :

Lay itu siapa? Mungkinkah dy pernah bernasib sama dengan kyungie ?

Author :udah di jawab yah di chapter ini, dan jawaban nya pasti udah tahu itu seorang ilmuwan biologis dia tuh ahli dalam hal kek begituan maka nya pas ketemu sama kyungie jadi langsung bisa nebak sendiri.

tp kenapa bukan sehun sih yang nemenin kyung? Dan yang buat ff ini membingungkan itu karena pov sehun dan pov kyung di ceritakan selang-seling.

Author : Untuk yang pertama, itu karena kyungsoo sebenar nya pengen ngejauh dari sehun maksud nya gak mau ada clbk lagi gitu dia kan masih merasa punya dosa sama luhan. Terus untuk kritikan nya, makasih yah udah perhatian sama ff ini. Keluhan kamu sama kayak yang lain nya, dan ini aku juga pusing padahal udah aku edit lagi di kasih pembatas masih gak muncul. Sekarang aku kasih pembatas nya lovestory mungkin ke baca kali yah.

Ok see ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : tomorrow

**Chapter 4 :** tomorrow

Sehun melewati jalan yang sama, dan di jalan itu ia menemukan sosok kyungsoo lagi yang sedang berdiri di pinggir trotoar. Sehun meminggirkan mobil nya cepat, kyungsoo ingin beranjak pergi setelah melihat mobil sehun yang sudah ia kenali.

Si pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobil nya cepat dan segera mengejar kyungsoo yang tak terlalu jauh juga.

"kyungsoo, kau disini lagi ?"

"kurasa ini bukan urusan mu sehun, kau boleh pergi"

"tidak, aku tidak akan pergi lagi"

Kyungsoo melihat tatapan mata sehun, seandai nya tatapan mata itu ia dapatkan sedari dulu mungkin tidak akan seperti ini kejadian nya. dan luhan pun tidak akan mati seperti itu juga.

 _L_OVESTORY_

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,and kyungsoo.

Support cast : find By your self

Genre : romance,sad,and fantasy

Rate : T+

Length : Chapter

POWERLIGTHDKS

Masih tersisa 5 jam lagi sebelum sekolah denver bubar, karena untuk anak kelas 1 biasa nya sekolah memberikan waktu yang agak singkat. Anak seusia denver biasa nya hanya untuk agar bisa beradaptasi saja. Tidak terlalu di tekankan untuk belajar. Walau bagaimanapun, sehun seperti melebihi seorang ayah bagi denver. Selalu mengajari nya banyak hal sebelum anak-anak lain tahu.

Kadang sehun curiga, hidup ini seperti sebuah film yang dengan pesan-pesan di selipkan di bawah alam sadar. Berbagai peritiwa berlangsung pada prediktibilats yang cukup wajar, lalu tahu-tahu muncul kenangan pahit di masa kecil.

Sehun tak ingin membiarkan denver seperti nya, di asingkan karena tidak berguna lalu di tarik kembali jika sinar kesuksesan nya sudah terlihat. Tapi sehun yakin, kris tidak akan pernah melakukan itu pada anak nya. karena semua cerita masa kanak-kanak nya yang pahit membuat kris merinding setiap kali sehun bercerita pada nya. setelah itu malam berakhir dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin, karena suasana terlalu larut dan mendalam kepada kisah nya.

sehun keluar dari mobil nya setelah sampai pada sebuah tempat yang aneh, semua tertutup kabut dan ada beberapa makhluk kecil yang memiliki cahaya yang indah. Sehun melangkah ingin mendekati nya tapi ia teringat kyungsoo. Dan pada saat itu kyungsoo sedang kesusahan untuk menutup pintu mobil.

"apa kau pernah kesini?" tanya sehun penasaran. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan mengitari depan mobil agar sampai pada sebuah jalan setapak menuju rumah tua itu. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang, menatap setiap langkah kyungsoo yang terlihat hati-hati dan kadang banyak diam untuk memulihkan nya sebentar. Apakah itu sakit ? pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang dalam otak nya. sehun hanya bisa diam, ia tidak ingin ucapan nya membuat kejadian kemarin terulang.

Kyungsoo sampai pada pintu depan rumah yang terlihat rapuh dan hanya di lapisi karet agar tidak lapuk oleh udara lembab. Tangan kyungsoo yang mengepal terangkat dan kemudian mengetuk pelan pada permukaan pintu. Berulang kali kyungsoo terus mencoba nya namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Ia menunggu sejenak dan sehun mulai menghampiri nya.

"aku pikir rumah ini sudah tidak ada penghuni nya" satu kunang-kunang bercahaya biru mulai menduduki bahu kekar nya. sehun tak terganggu sama sekali dan membiarkan mereka menetap.

"seseorang yang kemarin mengantarkan ku kesini bilang kalau dia masih tinggal disini"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari kunang-kunang itu.

"apa kau yakin ?"

Kunang-kunang itu kini menduduki telapak tangan sehun yang terbuka, kyungsoo perlahan membalikan tubuh nya. dan ia terdiam memandangi sehun yang di hinggapi banyak makhluk bercahaya itu.

Dan kunang-kunang itu seperti dalam sebuah cerita, mereka hanya akan bersinar di dekat sesuatu yang sangat nyaman. Mungkin sehun pun begitu, ia bersinar karena dekat dengan luhan. Lalu cahaya nya pudar ketika kyungsoo datang.

"jauhi kunang-kunang itu dari ku"

"kenapa? mereka tidak akan menyakiti mu kyungsoo"

L_OVESTORY

 _Dan sial nya mereka satu kelas. Kyungsoo terus menendang pohon besar dekat belakang rumah nya. tadi sore ia melihat sehun yang menunggu di gerbang sekolah dan seperti nya ingin menjemput luhan._

 _Luhan adalah saudara tirinya,adik tiri nya dan juga teman satu kelas nya. sudah berulang kali kyungsoo memohon agar di pindahkan ke sekolah mana saja asalkan itu jauh dari luhan. Dan sang ibu tak pernah mengizinkan nya._

" _alasan luhan bersekolah kan karena mu kyungsoo, ia tidak akan berani ke sekolah jika kau tidak ada di samping nya"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeretak gelas kaca nya pada meja kayu, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring dan air yang memenuhi di dalam gelas tumpah keluar._

" _dia kan sudah ada sehun bu, suruh pacar nya saja untuk menemani nya. aku bukan babu nya" kyungsoo pergi dari dapur, dan ia melihat dari arah tangga luhan yang sedang berdiri terpaku disana._

" _kau menguping ?"_

 _Luhan gugup ia terlalu ketakutan, kyungsoo menghampiri nya cepat. Tubuh luhan serasa lemas ingin segera di hempas ke laut lepas._

" _kau tidak menjawab ku"_

" _yah aku menguping, maaf aku tidak sengaja"_

" _tak apa karena kau memang punya telinga, masih baik kau pergunakan dengan bagus. Tapi bisakah kau tidak membuat dirimu menyusahkan orang lain. Kau boleh hidup dengan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan libatkan orang lain di dalam nya termasuk aku" kyungsoo hendak pergi dan luhan menahan nya. dengan tatapan menunduk , dan kyungsoo masih menunggu._

" _kau seperti nya marah karena aku dekat dengan sehun, kau boleh mendekati nya juga kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan mu"_

" _benarkah, wahh andai sehun itu permen aku bisa merebut nya dengan mudah dari tangan mu. Tapi sayang dia seorang manusia yang aku tahu manusia seperti sehun tidak akan memberikan hati nya pada orang kedua" kyungsoo beranjak ke atas tanpa memperdulikan luhan yang ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi._

" _aku tidak akan menyayangi nya lagi kyungsoo, kalau kau mau" suara nya begitu pelan dan sangat lemas. Luhan menuruni anak tangga lebih lemas dari pada sebelum nya. dan pada anak tangga terakhir yang ia pijak ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran. Tangan kanan nya meremas dada sebelah kirinya kuat. Keringat dingin memandikan tubuh nya._

 _Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar nya keras, ada getaran hebat pada setiap dinding kamar nya. ia menjatuhkan tubuh nya pada tempat tidur dan menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua lipatan tangan. Ia mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyak nya._

 _Ia bukan seseorang yang akan mengambil sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari orang lain dengan rencana jahat nya. ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal bodoh itu, untuk apapun alasan nya. karena yang dia inginkan adalah hati nya. hati sehun untuk nya, tapi apa guna nya itu jika luhan masih tetap no satu bagi sehun. Ia tahu tak akan mudah untuk menandingi luhan dari segi apapun._

 _Karena semenjak masuk ke sekolah, sudah banyak orang yang menyukai nya. bahkan ada orang lain yang mencoba membandingkan kyungsoo dengan luhan. Dari wajah hingga sikap mereka berdua. Yah kyungsoo terlalu berlawanan dengan sikap lemah lembut luhan yang sangat manis. Dan sial nya di tambah paras wajah cantik yang sering di agungkan kaum adam itu. Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa menandingi nya._

 _Seisi rumah sibuk berada di rumah sakit karena kondisi luhan yang tiba-tiba kritis. Otomatis tak ada siapapun di rumah selain kyungsoo. Sehun mendapatkan kabar masuk nya luhan ke rumah sakit oleh ibu nya hanya ada satu orang laki-laki di rumah itu pun hanya ayah luhan dan ibu tak bisa memanggil ayah luhan untuk segera pulang._

 _Satu-satu nya harapan adalah sehun, meskipun sedang sibuk berlatih panahan ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan nya demi luhan._

 _Sehun memegang erat tangan luhan, berbagai alat untuk memudahkan jalan nya pernafasan dan pendeteksi kerja jantung luhan yang lemah tertempel pada tubuh nya. sehun semakin ingin memukul dirinya jika melihat kondisi luhan yang benar-benar parah._

" _hei luhan aku disini" beberapa kali sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia tidak ingin melihat mata indah itu tertutup selamanya._

 _Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata luhan mulai terbuka, membuat peluang hidup nya kembali kegirangan , ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh nya._

" _kau bangun"_

 _Wajah luhan masih lemas, sehun tetap memberi luhan energi dari tubuh nya agar tetap bertahan._

" _sehun"_

" _yah ini aku"_

" _kyungsoo?"_

 _Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa dalam kondisi yang seperti ini luhan masih mengingat saudara tirinya sendiri._

" _sehun, kyungsoo mana ?"_

" _mungkin ada di rumah"_

" _dia sendirian"_

" _aku juga tidak tahu"_

 _Tubuh luhan seperti ingin beranjak bangun seperti sekarang, sehun dengan cepat mencegah nya. ada apa dengan dirimu han ?_

" _hei kau harus beristirahat"_

" _tapi kyungsoo sendirian"_

" _tidak apa-apa, ku yakin kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja"_

" _kau tidak tahu bagaimana ditinggalkan sendirian. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan itu pada ku"_

L_OVESTORY

Denver tidak tahu dimana keberadaan paman hun nya untuk menjemput sehabis jam sekolah. Biasa nya paman muda nya itu tak pernah terlambat barang satu menit pun. Karena sehun bukan orang yang sibuk seperti ayah nya. tapi ini aneh.

Denver hanya menghembus embun putih dari mulut nya, ia marah dan kesal tapi tidak menangis atau pun merengek. Apa ini termasuk ajaran paman nya juga.

"hai denver, kau masih disini? Anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang semua" suara manis dari guru baekhyun membuat nya terbangun. Denver hanya mengangkat pundak nya sebal. Baekhyun menemani anak itu, mungkin sampai seseorang ingat bahwa seharus nya dirinya menjemput seorang anak di pertengahan hari.

Tas baekhyun bergetar, dan ia pasti tahu jika telepon nya ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mengangkat nya cepat.

"hallo"

"kau dimana?" suara berat itu adalah kekasih nya, baekhyun hanya memberi tahu bahwa dirinya masih di sekolah. Bersama dengan seorang anak yang belum di jemput oleh orang tua nya. denver menginjak tanah kesal, mungkin sehabis ini hubungan antara paman nya itu akan benar-benar rusak.

"tenanglah denver, masih ada bu guru disini"

"biasa nya paman ku tidak akan telat seperti ini, mungkin dia bosan menjemput ku"

Baekhyun mengerti sejenak, nampak nya denver bukan anak yang selalu berada di bawah pengawasan orang tua. Melainkan selalu di titipkan orang tuanya karena urusan pekerjaan pasti nya.

"mungkin paman mu sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. apa kau lapar?"

Denver menggigit bibir nya keras, kotak makan siang yang di berikan paman nya benar-benar kosong. Denver tak pernah merasa kesal sebelum nya terhadap paman nya yang mulai menyebalkan. Baekhyun meraih tangan mungil itu, dan menggenggam nya hangat.

"kita makan sup daging dulu bagaimana? Nanti orang tua mu ibu telepon"

"ibu punya no ponsel ayah ku ?"

"mmm yah tentu saja aku punya"

Denver menunduk kecewa lagi, baekhyun berjongkok di samping denver dan membalikan anak itu untuk menghadap nya. ibu jari nya berharap bisa menyeka air mata anak itu, tapi denver sama sekali tak menangis.

"ibu punya no ayah mu denver, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"tapi dia tidak akan pernah menerima panggilan dari siapapun, ponsel nya selalu di matikan saat ia sedang bekerja"

"kau tahu dari mana ? siapa tahu ayah mu sedang makan siang"

"aku pernah melakukan nya dulu, 76 panggilan tak terjawab dari ponsel nya adalah dari ku"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap anak malang itu kasihan. Lalu memasukan denver ke dalam pelukan hangat nya. mengusap punggung kecil yang mulai kedinginan itu.

"kau anak yang hebat denver, ibu yakin ayah mu pasti sangat bangga padamu" baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya, ada manik-manik hangat yang di lihat dari tatapan anak itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"dia suka gambar ikan paus ku, katanya kalau aku bisa menggambar nya lebih bagus aku akan di ajak ayah untuk berenang bersama ikan paus"

Baekhyun tertawa pecah, ia tidak ingin mematahkan harapan anak sekecil denver.

"baiklah, apa ibu boleh ikut ?"

"ibu suka ikan paus?"

"tentu saja, ikan paus itu sangat lucu. Semenjak ibu kecil ibu tidak pernah bertemu dengan ikan paus"

Denver menggeleng kepalanya seolah tak percaya.

"aku akan masukan ibu dalam list siapa saja yang boleh berenag dengan ikan paus"

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut hitam yang harum itu. Mencubit pipi denver sesekali dan anak itu hanya tersenyum. Denver anak yang dingin di kelas, tapi senyuman denver sangat menghangatkan bagi nya. entah kenapa hanya senyuman denver yang berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar ke arah nya, baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan mengajak denver untuk menyebrang jalan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, dan ikut merasa gemas dengan anak kecil yang di tuntun baekhyun.

"hei boy, siapa namamu ?"

"denver wu"

"wu? Ayah mu dari china ya kan ?"

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, bagaimana kekasih nya yang pandai bermain musik itu bisa mengenali nya.

"kau tahu dari mana ? aku saja tidak tahu"

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dengan senyum bangga nya. dan kekasih nya di depan hanya masih tak percaya.

"wu, biasa nya sering di gunakan oleh orang-orang china. Kau masa tidak tahu itu"

"baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya guru sd mana tahu hal yang begituan"

"kau marah yah, ck kau membuat ku gemas" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun, dan anak kecil di samping nya membuat baekhyun tersadar. Ia menahan tangan nya pada dada chanyeol.

"chanyeol ada anak kecil disini"

L_OVESTORY

Kyungsoo tak tenang melihat sehun yang terus melirik ke arah jam tangan nya, kyungsoo sudah berhasil bertemu dengan lay.

"apa kau ada urusan lain ?" tanya kyungsoo, sehun agak gugup untuk melirik ke arah kyungsoo.

"y-yah sebenar nya aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang"

"sekolah? Kau masih kuliah?"

"maksud ku, aku harus menjemput denver"

Anak kecil itu jadi namanya denver.

"kalau begitu pergi saja, kau mengulur banyak waktu"

"kau tidak apa-apa sendirian" sehun menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Dan ada sedikit sentakan keras dari dada nya. kyungsoo langsung melepaskan nya cepat.

"aku baik-baik saja, ada lay disini"

Bersamaan denga itu lay datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat. Sehun melirik ke arah lay, berusaha percaya pada nya.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali setelah ini" sehun segera beranjak berdiri dan pergi. Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan beberapa embun dingin yang terjebak. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lay.

"aku sangat berterimakasih kau ingin menerima ku akhir nya"

"dari mana kau tahu keberadaan rumah ku?"

"ahh itu dari chanyeol, dia bilang bisa membantu ku untuk menemui rumah mu. Dan dia juga yang mengantarkan ku kesini"

"kau pernah kesini sebelum nya ?"

"kemarin, tapi kau tak kunjung membuka pintu nya. jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi esok hari nya kesini"

Lay mengambil secangkir teh yang seharus nya untuk lelaki tadi. Kyungsoo ingin segera menanyai tentang tujuan nya tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana ia kebingungan.

"ku kira kau akan ketakutan setelah melihat ku seperti hari kemarin" lay menyesapi teh organik buatannya dan menghirup aroma embu teh yang hangat. Kyungsoo menyusul mengambil cangkir nya lay mempersilahkan.

"teryata kau tidak- " senyum terukir di wajah nya yang penuh dengan debu tanah, seperti habis keluar dari lubang bawah tanah " maaf aku tidak bisa memanggil mu, kau belum memperkenalkan diri"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyimpan cangkir teh nya. ia mengelap tetesan air teh yang menyisa di sudut bibir nya.

"kyungsoo kau boleh panggil aku kyungsoo, maaf aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku terlalu gugup"

"tidak apa, penampilan ku memang selalu terlihat mengerikan. Karena aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan gaya hidup jaman sekarang"

Kyungsoo sudah berpikir bahwa lay adalah orang yang klasik, tapi interior rumah nya jauh dari sebutan klasik. Mungkin lebih terlihat ke natural.

"kau pecinta alam" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali ke arah lay setelah berputar melihat sudut ruangan.

"yah aku menyukai nya, kita selalu hidup berdampingan dengan alam bukan ?"

Mata kyungsoo melebar, tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger di lutut nya meremas kuat. Setitik air dua titik air jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"itu aku, itu aku lay" nafas sesak dan wajah sudah memucat, kyungsoo tak sanggup menghadapi nya sendiri.

Lay memajukan wajah nya mengusap air mata kyungsoo yang teruss berjatuhan di pipi nya.

"aku tahu kau kesini untuk itu, tapi kau harus tahu aku hanyalah ahli biologi"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah lay, memegang tangan nya dan mencoba meyakinkan nya lebih dalam.

"tapi kau bilang kau bisa membantu ku"

"hanya membantu, tidak untuk menyembuhkan" lay mencoba menjaga perasaan kyungsoo. Kisah kaki manusia yang tiba-tiba bermetamorfosis menjadi kaca bening sebening diamond, dan terus merambat hingga akhir nya...

"tenanglah keajaiban pasti akan datang"

"aku tidak yakin"

"itu adalah kesalahan mu – " kyungsoo kembali menatap lay setelah lama menunduk menangisi nasib nya " keajaiban hanya akan datang ketika kau memohon nya dengan kuat dan keyakinan yang besar. Kau harus tabah menjalani takdir mu, dan kau tidak sendirian kyungsoo kau bisa mengandalkan aku"

"hidup dengan kaki aneh ini" kedua kaki nya seolah ingin menunjukan nya pada lay. "tadi malam aku sudah memeriksa nya lagi. Malah semakin parah, awal nya hanya jari-jari ku dan sekarang..." kyungsoo meneteskan air mata nya lagi "dari ujung jari sampai tempurung kaki ku semua berubah seperti kaca dengan cepat tanpa aku sadari"

"aku tahu itu akan terjadi, di dunia ini bukan hanya kau yang seperti itu"

L-OVESTORY

Setelah sampai di rumah nya chanyeol langsung pergi beranjak keluar mobil. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan menggendong malaikat kecil. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil kekasih nya dengan wajah tersenyum. Chanyeol sangat menyukai anak-anak, itu lah sebab nya chanyeol sangat mendukung baekhyun untuk menjadi guru sd saja di banding harus menjadi administrasi perkantoran. Dimana nanti disana banyak singa lapar yang terus menatap kekasih cantik nya mengerjakan laporan. Kesalahan-kesalahan kecil mulai mereka lakukan untuk menarik perhatian baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menginginkan nya. bahkan jika perlu baekhyun tak usah pergi bekerja. Hanya cukup dirinya yang mencari uang.

"denver, bu guru bilang kau belum makan ?"

Denver mengangguk lucu, chanyeol memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan.

"kau ingin makan apa ?"

"sup daging "

"sup daging?" suara chanyeol agak di keraskan, mata nya menatap ke arah baekhyun yang sudah pergi ke kamar untuk berganti baju.

"uhhh baiklah denver ingin sup daging" chanyeol menurunkan tubuh kecil denver itu, pinggang nya agak nyeri. Teryata inilah bagian menyenangkan dari sosok seorang ayah.

" bu guru denver mau sup daging" teriak chanyeol mewakili denver. Chanyeol berhasil membuat denver tertawa. Anak antisosial seperti denver apalagi jarang mendapatkan komunikasi antar orangtua. Sangat menyukai hal sepele seperti ini. Menurut nya ini lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan. Ia berharap ayah nya akan seperti sosok chanyeol.

"denver, buka kaus kaki mu dan cuci kaki minta antar pada pa guru baru mu" baekhyun menepuk bahu chanyeol sambil tertawa. Ini sangat menyenangkan, keberadaan anak kecil di tengah-tengah mereka yang masih berstatuskan sepasang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja berasa seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

Chanyeol menuntun sebelah tangan denver menuju kamar mandi, denver berubah jadi anak yang hangat. Baekhyun memerhatikan nya dari jauh, ia tersenyum.

"akhir nya aku bisa melihat sosok anak kecil yang periang" baekhyun mendesah, ia menyisihkan rambut nya ke belakang telinga. Dan kemudian memulai dari mencuci sayuran.

"ok denver sudah cuci kaki, teryata dia benar-benar pandai" denver melepaskan genggaman dari tangan chanyeol yang menuntun nya. ia berlari ke arah baekhyun sambil menenggakan kepala nya.

"bu guru, apa kau bisa panggil ayah ku. Aku ingin pulang"

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah chanyeol, keadaan akan kacau jika ada anak kecil yang merengek minta di antar pulang. Baekhyun berjongkok mulai mensejajarkan pandangan nya dengan denver.

"kita kan belum makan ? lagi pula sebentar lagi ayah mu pasti akan kesini nak"

Baekhyun mengelus halus puncak rambut denver, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik-manik polos anak itu. Baekhyun menyeka nya cepat, memberikan pelukan hangat tadi yang sebelum nya sukses membuat denver tenang.

Chanyeol menghampiri nya, ikut membantu baekhyun menenangkan denver.

"seperti nya kau bosan, ingin bermain games ?"

Denver menggeleng, chanyeol berusaha berpikir keras lagi. Gawat jika denver sama sekali tak menyukai saran nya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan menonton film kartun ?"

Denver menggeleng lagi, kali ini suara isakan tangis anak kecil mulai terdengar.

"ush ush ush ush ush denver ssshuuuttt jangan menangis sayang" baekhyun bersikap tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat denver panik. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tua baru.

"ahh bagaimana kalau bermain musik dengan ku?"

Suara denver pelahan mulai menghilang, menatap ke arah chanyeol yang mematung menunggu jawaban dari denver. Anak kecil itu perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya, denver menatap kepada sepsangan kekasih itu.

"apa itu musik ? apa benda yang selalu ayah ku dengar ?" tanya polos denver, baekhyun memegang kedua lengan denver lembut.

"bukan denver, musik adalah gabbungan dari beberapa nada yang indah. Ayah mu sering mendengarkan nya bukan ?"

"tapi itu waktu ibu masih ada"

Tatapan baekhyun kosong seketika, denver seperti nya sedang benar-bena r merindukan kedua orang tua nya.

"paman chanyeol akan mengajak mu bermain nada, kau bisa membuat musik untuk ayah mu. Aku yakin setelah mendengarkan musik buatan mu di ingatan nya hanya akan memikirkan denver"

"benar?"

"tentu denver, aku akan membantu mu" jawab chanyeol semangat. Denver tersenyum kembali meskipun titik-titik air masih berjatuhan di sudut matanya. Baekhyun mengusap nya lembut dengan ibu jari lentik nya. chanyeol benar-benar bersemangat jika langsung berhubungan dengan musik.

"let's go denver, kau pasti akan ketagihan untuk memainkan nya" denver dengan lucu nya menerima uluran tangan chanyeol yang besar. Dan denver hanya bisa menggenggam 3 jari besar chanyeol.

Manis.

"jangan jerumuskan denver pada lagu k-pop aneh mu. Beri dia nada-nada yang lucu dan sesuai umur nya"

Chanyeol memberi jempol dari jauh, mereka bermakin tak jauh dari ruang dapur tadi. Karena ada bingkai terbuka pada dapur rumah baekhyun.

L-OVESTORY

 **Love grows like fingernails**

 _Sehun bahkan ibu nya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika luhan menginginkan nya untuk pulang ke rumah. Luhan langsung membuka pintu rumah meskipun tubuh nya terlihat lemas. Bahkan jalan saja kaki nya seperti lumpuh. Sehun menuntun nya mencengkram lengan luhan yang kurus dengan kuat._

" _sudah ku bilang seharus nya kau di rumah saja"_

 _Kyngsoo berhenti dengan langkah nya, pakaian nya rapih dan kupluk kepalanya mengihiasi kepala kyungsoo dengan indah. Ia terdiam sambil mengintip mereka di ruang tamu._

" _sehun, bisa kau pergi ke kamar kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa naik tangga"_

 _Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tidak tahu apa maksud luhan menyuruh nya seperti itu._

" _kau yakin ? apa itu yang akan membuat mu tenang ?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk lemah, sehun mengeratkan pegangan nya pada kedua tangan luhan. Membalikan tubuh luhan yang lemas dan memeluk nya erat. Sang ibu di belakang hanya bisa melihat nya mereka sudah di restui. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bersembunyi sambil bersusah payah untuk menghapus air mata nya. luhan mendengar nya._

" _kyungsoo" luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan kedua kaki nya melangkah mencari asal suara. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan amarah , emosi, dan sakit hati yang ia rasakan._

 _Luhan berhasil menemukan nya._

" _kyungsoo kau disini" senyum luhan terukir senang, sehun mengekori nya dari belakang. Sosok sehun semakin menusuk dalam pisau tajam yang seolah menusuk tubuh nya._

" _kyungsoo, aku ingin tidur bersamamu hari ini. Bolehkan?"_

 _Memalingkan pandangan nya, kyungsoo memalingkan pandangan nya. pada sosok yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi nya. pemeran utama di dalam hati nya. dan yang akan membuat nya sakit hati bertubi-tubi. Seolah tak memberi nya ampunan bagi kyungsoo, untuk tidak merasakan sakit hati yang terlalu parah._

" _aku harus pergi han" kyungsoo melewati luhan begitu saja, kemudian sehun._

 _Luhan berusaha ingin mengejar kyungsoo. Namun tubuh nya kembali lemah, sehun mencegah nya tapi luhan dengan sikap keras kepala nya tak ingin menurut._

" _luhan biarkan dia pergi"_

" _aku tidak mau" luhan mencengkram lengan sehun " kejar dia hun, kejar"_

" _tapi luhan, kau yang lebih membutuh kan aku disini"_

" _kau salah sehun kau salah, kejar dia ku mohon kejar"_

 _ **Love grows like fingernails. i cut and cut it but its stay the same.**_

 _ **As much as it grew**_

 _ **It hurts**_

 _ **Day by days, It hurts more**_

 _Kyungsoo terlahir dari seorang ayah yang terkenal karena keganasan nya menagih hutang, bahkan tak segan-segan menyiksa semua orang. Ia lahir atas ketidak inginan kedua orang tua nya. ibu nya terpaksa menikah dengan ayah bedebah kampungan itu karena ibu nya di culik lalu di perkosa. Hutang seolah lunas hanya dengan merobek selaput dara seorang gadis._

 _Setelah kyungsoo lahir dan tumbuh menjadi anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun ibu nya melarikan diri dari pria bedebah itu, kyungsoo mengikuti ibu nya, kyungsoo kecil hanya menangis sambil mengejar ibu batin antara ibu dan anak masih ada dalam relung hati ibu nya. tak ada pilihan lain kyungsoo di bawa bersama beliau._

 _2 tahun hidup berdua melewati kehidupan yang kejam tanpa satu orang pun yang bisa melindungi mereka. Ayah luhan datang dan memberi bantuan._

 _Setahun dua tahun, ketika ibu nya sudah menikah dengan pria baik hati itu. Akhir nya menginjak remaja kyungsoo merasakan keanehan yang sangat mengganjal. Ada perbedaan perlakuan ibu nya dengan luhan atau dirinya. Untuk luhan, ibu nya bahkan terlalu manis memanjakan anak angkat nya. kadang di peluk nya luhan ketika ada suara petir, padahal mereka sedang bersama dan kyungsoo hanya bersembunyi sendiri di belakang sofa sambil menutup kedua telinga nya. tak lama luhan akan mengikuti nya. entah kenapa perasaan benci mulai tumbuh, kyungsoo tak bisa bersikap lembut pada luhan._

 _Pengambilan sertifikat kelulusan di hari terakhir nya di sekolah menengah pertama, kyungsoo menunggu ibu nya dan tak kunjung datang. Tapi tahu-tahu ia sudah melihat akun socmed luhan yang sedang berfoto dengan ibu nya di hari kelulusan mereka bersamaan. Kyungsoo tertawa sedih, rasa nya ingin gila dan membanting ponsel itu._

 _Di rumah ia hanya mendengarkan kata maaf dari ibu nya, yang lupa akan hari kelulusan anak nya sendiri._

" _aku tahu ibu tak akan pernah bahagia karena aku"_

 _Dan lagi-lagi luhan, yang akan menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang selalu ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu ia tidak tahu kenapa hati nya masih membenci luhan._

" _kyungsoo kau keren, aku dengar kau masuk 10 besar dari 1 sekolah"_

" _kau dapat dari mana ?"_

" _sehun"_

 _L-OVESTORY_

 _Sang ibu sudah berusaha menahan kyungsoo, di depan rumah mereka bertengkar terlebih dahulu._

" _kyungsoo ibu mohon"_

" _teman ku sedang menunggu bu" kyungsoo melepaskan tangan ibu nya, meskipun derai air mata terus saja mengaliri pipi nya. sang ibu tak sampai di situ ia tetap mengejar kyungsoo dan menarik tangan anak nya kembali._

" _kyungsoo, apa kau tak bisa lihat luhan yang sedang kesakitan huh ?"_

 _Wajah sembab nya karena ait mata tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Ibu nya menatap kasian tapi kyungsoo mengelak nya._

" _tak bisa kah aku marah ? atau aku harus selemah luhan agar kau bisa melihat aku juga sedang kesakitan ? tak bisakah kau untuk bisa sedikit saja pahami aku."_

" _kyungsoo ibu tak pernah menganggap mu seperti itu nak. Ibu hanya ingin kau bisa melihat kondisi luhan yang jauh lebih parah-"_

" _dari aku ? kalau begitu aku akan menyakiti jantung ku sendiri jika itu yang kau mau. Kau ingin aku dengan luhan setara bukan? Itu yang ibu mau"_

 **Tbc..**

 **Bocoran dikit, ayah luhan adalah mantan kekasih dari ibu nya kyungsoo. So nanti lebih di perjelas lagi yah next chapter pasti nya. and.. kayak nya chapter ini akan sedih-sedih kali yah. Kapan seneng nya ? yah pasti ada-lahh.**

 **By the way, mianhaee maafkan dakoh yah telat karena sebagai seorang pelajar tak akan lepas dari tugas fewww. Kurikulum php katanya gak bakalan ada tugas. BIG OOT.**

 **Gak ada yang nanya -_-**

Pembatas L-OVESTORY nya keliatan kok dan sangat membantu.

 **Syukur kalo gitu mah, makasih yah. Semoga kamu senang sama hasil cerita ku ini.**

Yah lanjutin plissss...

Oke eonnie lanjut...

 **Iah sayang... author love u kok /?**

Chap ini aku jd ngerti alur cerita nya dan ini menarik...

 **Berarti author sukses dong, yeee. Follow terus yah, awas kalo enggak /? Becanda**

 **n/r : seperti nya chap ini gak terlalu menuju untuk menjelaskan alur cerita yang sesungguh nya, hanya pemanis saja.**

 **Ok see ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5** **:** because it's grows

 _Kyungsoo terlahir dari seorang ayah yang terkenal karena keganasan nya menagih hutang, bahkan tak segan-segan menyiksa semua orang. Ia lahir atas ketidak inginan kedua orang tua nya. ibu nya terpaksa menikah dengan ayah bedebah kampungan itu karena ibu nya di culik lalu di perkosa. Hutang seolah lunas hanya dengan merobek selaput dara seorang gadis._

" _aku tahu ibu tak akan pernah bahagia karena aku"_

 _Dan lagi-lagi luhan, yang akan menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang selalu ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu ia tidak tahu kenapa hati nya masih membenci luhan._

" _kyungsoo kau keren, aku dengar kau masuk 10 besar dari 1 sekolah"_

" _kau dapat dari mana ?"_

" _sehun"_

" _kyungsoo, apa kau tak bisa lihat luhan yang sedang kesakitan huh ?"_

 _Wajah sembab nya karena air mata tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Ibu nya menatap kasian tapi kyungsoo mengelak nya._

" _tak bisa kah aku marah ? atau aku harus selemah luhan agar kau bisa melihat aku juga sedang kesakitan ? tak bisakah kau untuk bisa sedikit saja pahami aku."_

" _kyungsoo ibu tak pernah menganggap mu seperti itu nak. Ibu hanya ingin kau bisa melihat kondisi luhan yang jauh lebih parah-"_

" _dari aku ? kalau begitu aku akan menyakiti jantung ku sendiri jika itu yang kau mau. Kau ingin aku dengan luhan setara bukan? Itu yang ibu mau"_

 _L_OVESTORY_

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,and kyungsoo.

Support cast : find By your self

Genre : romance,sad,and fantasy

Rate : T+

Length : Chapter

POWERLIGTHDKS

 _Luhan, si gadis manis dan lucu. Sebulan ia sekolah di sekolah nya yang baru dengan kyungsoo, ia cepat popular dan menjadi topic utama urutan kedua di sekolah setelah namja bernama oh sehun di urutan pertama._

 _Entah kenapa hari ini kelas kosong, ketika ia asik tertidur pulas di meja nya kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia melirik kanan – kiri dan tidak menemukan gadis bermata bulat itu. Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. berjalan di koridors sekolah mencari-cari sosok kyungsoo. Sampai ia tiba di belakang sekolah._

 _Belakang sekolah pada umum nya sangat menyeramkan dan selalu di jadikan sarang penyamun. Tapi sekolah ini berbeda, ini lah yang membuat luhan takjub. Bagaimana mungkin ia vakum satu tahun tidak boleh berangkat ke sekolah karena keadaan nya yang menurun._

 _Kyungsoo sangat beruntung – gumam nya._

 _Kaki nya perlahan menuju sebuah pohon rindang dekat tembok pembatas sekolah. Pohon itu setinggi 5 meter menjulang. Dahan-dahan nya turun kebawah seolah mengajak luhan untuk melangkah lebih dekat._

 _Buah-buah di sekitar pohon itu tumbuh banyak, berwarna merah. Dan konon buah ini di sebut buah snow white. Yah ini apel merah yang pernah hadir dalam kisah cinta putri snow white kisah sedih dan suka._

 _Luhan jelas saja tidak tahu, ia hanya anak baru yang benar-benar baru mengenali sekolah lagi. Buah apel merah itu pasti manis dan renyah. Luhan menjilat bibir nya melipat kedalam kemudian coba-coba ia berjinjit dengan kaki pendek nya untuk meraih satu buah apel yang paling dekat jarak nya._

 _Tangan nya mulai meraih, namun postur tubuh nya yang terlalu pendek membuat luhan gagal dan gagal lagi agar bisa mengambil buah apel itu._

" _aghh aku ingin sekali..."teriak nya beberapa kali. Hingga muncul suara seseorang yang menginstrupsi di belakang tubuh nya._

" _hei" luhan berbalik ketika merasa di panggil "sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya orang itu. Postur tubuh nya lebih tinggi, dan ada sesuatu yang ia gendong di punggung nya._

" _itu" luhan menunjuk buah apel merah "aku ingin mengambil itu"_

 _Pria itu berdesih, seolah apa yang di bicarakan luhan sebuah lelucon kaku._

" _aku serius aku mau itu" ngotot nya layak nya anak paud yang haus lolipop dan akan merengek atau berteriak jika tidak di kabulkan keinginan nya._

" _bukan kah kau tau, itu pohon milik sekolah ?"_

" _lalu"_

" _lalu, kau tidak boleh mengambil nya"_

 _Kepala luhan menunduk sedih, raut wajah sehun berubah panik. Luhan kembali menenggakan kepalanya._

" _apa aku tidak boleh mengambil nya satu saja, hanya satu dan aku tidak akan mengambil nya lagi"_

 _Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak percaya, ia dengar dari banyak mulut orang mengenai posisi orang tertenar di sekolah setelah dirinya._

 _Teryata gadis ini – sehun berseri separuh._

" _yasudah ambilah"_

 _Wajah luhan bersinar bak mentari pagi, wajah nya bahagia seolah tujuan hidup nya tercapai setelah memakan apel merah itu. Luhan mulai berjinjit lagi namun ia dengan cepat sadar. Kemudian berbalik ke arah orang itu yang masih berdiri di belakang nya. luhan maju sedikit._

" _aku tidak bisa, kaki ku terlalu pendek" tunjuk nya memperlihatkan betis kecil nya yang mungil._

" _kau kan yang mau apel itu"_

" _kau akan membantu ku ?"_

" _aku?" sehun menunjuk dirinya, luhan mencoba memohon dengan cara apapun. Di tv ia melihat sebuah adegan drama dimana si pemeran wanita akan beraegyo di depan namjachingu nya agar perminttaan nya terkabul. Sehun berkedip beberapa kali._

 _Mungkin hanya dengan tatapan luhan atau suara nya yang dibuat-buat lucu sambil memohon membuat dada nya sulit menormalkan diri._

" _a-ah baiklah, tapi kau harus menjaduh dari situ"_

 _Luhan meminggir ke samping, sehun kali ini terpaksa harus melanggar sumpah nya. pemanah ini hanya boleh di gunakan saat latihan penting._

 _Tapi justru kini ia sedang menolong seorang gadis yang merengek pada nya._

" _kau akan memanah nya ?"_

" _tentu, lalu dengan apalagi?"_

" _ku pikir kau akan memanjat karena postur tubuh mu juga lumayan tinggi"_

 _Sehun menurunkan lagi busur nya_

" _bagus, ku anggap itu pujian. Dan jika aku naik pohon itu, tubuh ku di serang komplotan semut kemudian aku jatuh ke bawah dan tulang punggung ku akan patah."_

 _Luhan bertatapan kosong, betapa serius nya luhan hanya mendengarkan if conditional dari mulut sehun._

" _hey kau melamun ?"_

" _apa separah itu ? kau akan di serang komplotan semut lalu kau jatuh dan tulang punggung mu patah ?" luhan menutup mulut nya kaget "itu mengerikan" wajah nya ketakutan._

 _Sehun mati-matian menahan tawa, ia baru tahu jika sosok idol tenar sekolah peringkat ke dua itu sangat-sangat polos._

" _yasudah jangan di pikirkan, makanya jangan meminta ku untuk memanjat"_

" _baiklah aku tidak akan" luhan menggeleng kuat. Sehun tersenyum kini memulai aksi nya._

Apel merah itu, adalah bukti takdir mempertemukan kedua nya. seperti snow white yang di racuni oleh si penyihir jahat itu. Namun takdir tetap berkata bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Kyungsoo memasrahkan takdir hidup nya, haruskah ia menjadi salah satu pemain di dalam buku dongeng yang sangat melegenda. Tapi ini kenyataan, kaki nya. berubah menjadi kaca.

Ia tak bisa seperti cinderella yang menari dengan si pangeran di temani sepatu kaca nya yang cantik.

Luhan mungkin memiliki cerita romantis yang hampir sama seperti snow white. Namun cerita cinderella dalam kehidupan nyata nya, benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

Ia akan hancur rapuh dan sedikit saja lengah ia akan pecah berhamburan seperti kaca bening.

"seluruh pintu di dunia ini pasti punya kunci nya, kita bisa mencari jalan lain kyungsoo"

Ia menggeleng lemas, tubuh nya beranjak berdiri dengan perlahan. Bahkan ia takut mati hanya dengan berjalan. Tetes-tetes air mata tetap mengalir, rasa yang menyekat di dada nya tak bisa ia tepis begitu saja. Kenyataan pahit yang memang harus ia sendiri mengetahui nya.

"terimakasih lay kau sudah mau menyempatkan waktu mu untuk orang yang hampir mati konyol seperti ku" wajah nya tertunduk, menatap menghadap ke arah pintu "aku pergi dulu"

"bagaimana dengan sehun ?"

 **Deg**

"dia bilang akan kembali lagi kesini untuk menjemput mu"

 _Beberapa langkah lagi ia turun ke jalan, tubuh nya pasti sudah terpental beberapa meter dan darah seolah mengolami dirinya di jalanan aspal seoul sore hujan itu._

 _Sehun menarik kyungsoo, mendekap nya. mata kyungsoo terbuka selebar-lebar nya. perasaan menusuk mengetuk lagi pintu hati nya._

 _Ia menjauhkan pelukan itu dengan tatapan tertunduk_

" _kyungsoo kau belum tahu sesakit apa ketika kematian mu datang, jangan coba-coba berbuat hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu lagi"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng_

" _ibu dan luhan menunggu di rumah, kau harus pulang" sehun menyentuh bahu kyungsoo sebentar karena si pemilik bahu itu langsung menepis nya. sehun paham dan mencoba untuk tidak lagi menyentuh._

" _kyungsoo kita kehujanan, kau akan sakit"_

 _Oh bisa kah hujan ini mengalahkan rasa sakit ku yang sekarang – gumam kyungsoo._

" _pulang sendiri saja hun, aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar" kyungsoo berbalik untuk pergi, sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo._

" _luhan membutuhkan mu" suara itu mendebarkan hati nya, dada nya sesak. Oh apa tuhan merencanakan ini karena dia tahu aku sedang membutuhkan mu ?_

 _Kyungsoo menepis tangan sehun "itu bukan urusan ku"_

" _tidak, kyungsoo. Itu urusan kita berdua"_

 _Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan nya, ia semakin melangkah cepat. Sehun berusaha menyusul nya dan akhir nya bisa menghadang kyungsoo dari depan. dada bidang nya berkembang kempis tak karuan._

" _aku sudah tahu semua nya"_

 _Mata kyungsoo tak mampu bersembunyi ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, sehun memeluk kyungsoo. Dan yang di peluk tak memberontak sama sekali. Cucuran air hujan membasahi kedua nya._

" _ini yang luhan inginkan"_

 _Hanya sebentar saja dan itu kembali sakit. Kapan semua orang melakukan sesuatu bukan karena untuk seseorang?_

 _Kyungsoo membalas pelukan sehun, di eratkan nya kedua tangan kyungsoo di belakang sehun._

" _kalau begitu, aku juga menginginkan nya"_

 _Sehun sedikit kaku, tangan nya yang semula mendekap tubuh kyungsoo terlepas. Ia sadar, lalu melepaskan pelukan nya. kyungsoo harus melepaskan kedua tangan nya yang berkaitan di belakang punggung sehun._

" _aku hanya bisa melakukan nya jika luhan – "_

" _OK STOP" kyungsoo langsung memotong nya, air mata yang deras dari pipi nya mungkin tak akan terlihat, kesakitan hati nya tak akan pernah bisa terlihat seperti air mata nya saat ini._

" _bisa kau katakan pada kekasih mu itu, untuk tidak memasukan ku kedalam kehidupan nya lagi. Untuk kesekian kali nya tolong lakukan ini pada kekasih mu 'aku tidak membutuhkan mu lagi' "_

 **Lovestory – i blame on you**

Denver berubah terbalik, tiba-tiba ia tak ingin pulang. Sementara sedari tadi yifan terus berusaha membujuk anak nya. denver selalu bersembunyi di balik kaki chanyeol.

"a-ah d-denver ayah mu mengajak mu pulang"

Denver menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tetap bersembunyi. Yifan menyalahkan dirinya, ia sebagai ayah yang tak pernah turun langsung untuk menjaga anak nya. dan sekarang melihat denver ketakutan terhadap nya membuat yifan rapuh. Astaga anak ku !

Dari kantong nya yifan merasakan getaran itu, sehun memanggil. Ia melirik ke arah denver sebentar.

"denver, paman sehun menelpon mu"

"benarkah ?"

Baekhyun terkaget, ia menutup mulut nya tak percaya. Bahkan chanyeol pun hanya bisa mematung ketika denver keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya, hanya untuk menerima panggilan paman nya. bukan untuk ayah nya.

"paman hun"

Di sebrang sana sehun menghela nafas lega, ia berkali-kali lipat merasa senang mendengar suara mungil denver.

"denver, kau dimana ? apa disana ada ayah mu"

Denver hanya mengangguk, yifan hanya menatap nya sedih. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Andaikan ibu nya ada disini, maafkan aku denver.

"paman hun cepat kesini, aku mau pulang"

Baekhyun bahkan hampir ingin menangis, chanyeol mendekap kekasih nya itu. Ia melirik ke arah lelaki dari ayah denver. Seperti apa rasa nya ia mengerti.

"ok ok paman hun kesana"

 **Lovestory**

Melihat gundukan besar itu membuat hati nya tersayat, kyungsoo perlahan mendekat ke arah makam luhan. Ia berdiri di sana cukup lama, tangan nya gemetar merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tubuh nya.

Katakan

Katakan ku mohon katakan sekarang juga

Apa begini rasa nya ketika sesuatu yang berharga telah menjadi milik mu tiba-tiba harus di renggut tanpa permisi ?

"- tapi luhan aku tidak pernah meminta mu untuk melakukan nya" suara angin laut semakin menggebur, rasa nya seperti akan ada badai besar datang menghantam ke arah nya sekarang.

"apa yang pernah ku lakukan sehingga kau mengutuk ku seperti ini HAH!" kyungsoo berteriak keras di depan sebuah gundukan besar itu, yang telah menelan luhan menyatu dengan alam semesta.

 _I blame on you_

 _Untuk ketidak tahuan ku_

 _I blame on you_

 _Untuk semua hal yang tidak ku sukai_

 _I blame on you_

 _When i'm feel like alone_

"LUHAN KAKI KU BERUBAH JADI KACA!" bersamaan suara petir menggelegar hebat, kyungsoo mencoba untuk tak rapuh, namun tubuh nya terlalu lemah. Seseorang menopang tubuh nya entah dari mana asal nya.

Namun sinar nya cukup menyilaukan penglihatan nya, dengan mata yang mulai menyipit kyungsoo mencoba cahaya silau itu masu ke dalam retina mata nya. kemudian secara perlahan sinar cahaya itu membentuk sesosok manusia yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

Cahaya matahari seolah perlahan muncul dan menghangatkan badai dingin yang sempat mendera.

"kyungsoo"

Ini tak lagi aneh, sebuah ilusi dan hayalan yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar, sebisa mungkin ia memalingkan wajah nya ke arah manapun.

"kyungsoo"

"STOP"

"kyungsoo"

"AKU BILANG STOP"

Hening sejenak, kyungsoo masih diam di tempat nya. tanpa ia sadar sosok ilusi nya itu sedang memeluk nya erat.

"untuk kesekian kali nya, jangan anggap ini kutukan dari sumpah ku. Demi tuhan kyungsoo, aku selalu berbisik pada tuhan agar kau bahagia selamanya. Tak ada yang salah dalam dirimu kyungsoo, ku mohon bahagialah bersamanya, jangan mengingat ku lagi"

Sentuhan itu perlahan mulai hilang, terasa hampa kemudian angin dingin kembali menyapa. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, laut biru yang pucat adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Ia melirik ke arah kaki nya, tak ada yang berubah. Air mata kembali membanjiri.

"astaga, luhan. Luhaaaan" teriak nya keras, berharap satu dunia mengetahui penyesalan nya. sesosok manuia yang biasanya selalu ada di samping nya setiap saat. Tapi yang ia lakukan terhadap nya selalu menyalahkan. Entah itu kondisi baik atau buruk, kyungsoo selalu menyalahkan luhan dalam sisi kehidupan nya pada bagian yang paling menyedihkan. Ia selalu menempatkan luhan adalah titik ketidakadilan. Padahal apa yang seharus nya ia lihat berbanding terbalik.

Saat kau melihat seseorang yang lebih berbahagia dari mu, padahal kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lalui di belakang nya.

Luhan harus tertawa ketika jantung nya hampir mati, luhan harus merelakan sehun ketika kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama, luhan meninggalkan kenangan pahit hanya agar – sehun melupakan nya.

Dammit

Semua itu untuk nya, luhan melakukan nya untuk kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin mencicipi sebentar rasa manis itu namun kyungsoo selalu bertolak belakang. Setiap kenangan manis yang ingin luhan lakukan dengan kyungsoo, tak pernah ia biarkan sedetik pun.

Dan akhir nya luhan hanya bisa beranggapan jika apapun kegiatan nya dengan kyungsoo, itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Tak perduli sekeras apapun kyungsoo membentak nya ia tak pernah gentar. Ia berujar bahwa itu adalah satu-satu nya cara agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan kyungsoo. Tak perduli sekejam apapun kyungsoo bahkan meninggalkan nya sendirian di tengah jalan luhan masih saja tak membiarkan pikiran negatif atau mencoba mengadu pada ibu (tiri) nya tentang kelakuan kyungsoo yang sudah kelewat batas wajar itu agar di hukum atau mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal. Luhan tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia mempersilahkan kyungsoo melakukan apapun terhadap nya. karena dengan itu kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan nya. hanya dengan itu kyungsoo akhir nya mengisi moment-moment kebahagian hidup nya yang ingin ia bawa mati.

Namun saat yang terberat itu datang, ia menyukai sehun. Pria misterius yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan nya setelah memberi nya apel di belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo menyukai nya, setiap malam adalah kegiatan luhan menyengaja untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar kyungsoo dan meminjam diary nya untuk ia baca.

Setiap halaman nama sehun tak pernah tertinggal dari diary itu, dan halaman terakhir membuat luhan benar-benar terkejut. Satu tangan nya menutup mulut mungil nya itu untuk tidak berteriak.

\- siapapun tolong bunuh aku, bodoh nya aku menyukai ohsehun yang sekarang menjadi milik saudara tiriku sendiri. Siapapun tolong bunuh aku karena aku tak ingin perasaan ini hidup, aku tak ingin perasaan ini tumbuh.-

Luhan berderai air mata, ia memeluk diary kyungsoo seolah ia memeluk orang nya. dirinya merasa jahat, membiarkan orang lain terluka. Dan kyungsoo pandai menyembunyikan nya. ia merasa lebih tak berguna, entah berapa ratus kali kehadiran nya membuat hidup kyungsoo selalu tidak tenang.

Luhan ingin sekali menjadi sosok the guardian angel dalam hidup kyungsoo, tanpa saudara nya itu mungkin luhan sudah ingin bunuh diri karena penyakit nya tak kunjung sembuh, tanpa kyungsoo ia tidak akan tahu kembali ke sekolah itu seperti apa, dan lagi-lagi tanpa kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sosok sehun yang mengikat hati nya.

Tiba-tiba seolah hati nya menolak untuk yang satu ini, perasaan nya menolak untuk di korbankan. Ada sebuah goresan yang melukai hati nya ketika ia mulai berpikir untuk mengorbankan belahan hati nya sendiri.

"kyungsoo kau boleh ambil sehun dari ku"

"minggir kau bodoh"

Entah itu percobaan pertama atau ke sepuluh kali nya hati nya tetap merasa terluka

"kyungsoo bolehkah aku menjadi sahabat mu, kau boleh ambil sehun dari ku"

"gila kau luhan, kau benar-benar gila"

Setiap kata-kata pengorbanan luhan yang akan berujung pada balasan kyungsoo dengan setiap ejekan nya.

Setelah kelulusan sehun pergi keluar negri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan nya, kyungsoo juga tak tinggal di rumah. Ia pergi ke jerman, melalui beasiswa nya sendiri.

Moment itu...

Ketika kyungsoo menarik koper nya menuju pintu rumah. Untuk segera pergi karena pesawat akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Ia sibuk sendiri, bahkan ibu nya yang mencoba ingin membantu tak ia hiraukan.

"K-kyungsoo apa kau bawa makanan ? Semacam cemilan ?" Kyungsoo sibuk memeriksa koper nya untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Diam lah ibu" emosi nya tak tertahankan. Luhan turun dari tangga berlari ke arah kyungsoo dan memberikan nya sebuah toples berisikan candy sweet koleksi kesukaan nya.

"Kyung bawa ini, ini akan membuat mu nyaman di pesawat nanti"

Kyungsoo mengunci koper nya, dan melihat luhan yang masih bersikeras untuk memberikan nya toples itu. Ia mendorong kuat sampai luhan terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Gigi ku bisa sakit, bisa kah kalian tak merepotkan ku untuk kali ini" ketus kyungsoo. Luhan sedikit menangis. Sang ibu memeluk nya erat, dan menatap ke arah kyungsoo.

"Kau tak perlu sejahat itu pada saudara mu kyungsoo"

Klek

Resleting koper sudah terkunci

"Terserah"

Lovestory

"Denver" dan ketika sehun baru saja menginjakan kaki di rumah itu. Denver langsung memeluk nya. Anak kecil itu menangis kuat. Dan memukul - mukul lemah paha sehun.

"Paman denver jahat"

Sehun mencoba untuk berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan tinggi anak kecil itu. Lalu memeluk nya erat. Ia melirik ke arah kris yang hanya memiliki tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan aku denver"

Lovestory

The girl with glass feet

D

I

E

-...-

?

-lovestory-

Hiatus for 2 weeks

Chantellbyun

Maaf lama, maaf garing, maaf sebesar-besar nya. Kurang jelas dan banyak typo(s). Cerita ini aku mau istirahatin dulu untuk beberapa hari di karenakan author 10thprincewangeun belon update / becanda. Di karenakan aku pengen ngumpulin dulu ff ini sampai end. Nanti kalau udah semua cerita jadi aku langsung mau publish semuaaaaaa nya.

Dan makasih buat kyungnisarang yang udah nunggu lama ff receh ini update. Saranghae.

Makasih semua nya yang udah mau scroll sampe bawah. Daebak

 **NEXT**


	6. Chapter 6 - Problem Unknown

Chapter 6 : Problem Unknown

L-OVESTORY

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi luhan, Do kyungsoo

HUNSOO  
HUNHAN  
KRISLAY

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Sad,Angst,Family

Rate : M

 **\- Problem Unknown –**

Sehun bingung dengan sikap kris, tatapan nya melemas belum lagi mulut nya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Seperti remaja labil yang baru saja di putuskan kekasih nya. malam itu sehun yang membawa pulang denver, dan kris bilang ia masih ada urusan di kantor nya. sehun tidak percaya akan hal itu. Setelah memasuki denver ke dalam mobil, sehun mengejar kris sebelum ia pergi dengan mobil nya.

"Hei, kris. Ada apa dengan mu ?"

Kris membalikan badan nya perlahan, terlihat titik air mata yang berjatuhan. Sehun menjadi sangat cemas, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, kemudian kris menyentuh kedua bahu sehun dan menempelkan wajah air mata nya itu di sisi sebalah kanan tubuh nya. tangisan nya meraung sehun masih tak mengerti. Ia melirik ke belakang, memeriksa denver semoga masih di tempat nya.

"Hei, kris kau boleh menangis tapi jangan disini" sehun mencoba mendorong pelan tubuh kris, terasa lemas. Dan kris menghapus kasar air mata nya dengan baju lengan.

"Aku percayakan denver padamu, kau tahu aku memang ayah nya tapi aku tak becus menjaga nya"

"Hei dude, kau pikir aku bisa menjaga nya sendirian. Aku masih perlu bantuan mu, memang benar bagaimanapun denver tetaplah anak mu tapi dia tidak akan sangat nyaman dengan ku jika kau selalu pergi. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi denver belum tahu bagaimana cara nya untuk memahami mu"

Kris masih terdiam, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sementara pemilik rumah baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya mengintip dari jendela. Tak ada niatan untuk ikut urusan mereka.

"Dady" suara malaikat kecil nya itu menggema dari belakang, sehun menyingkirkan tubuh nya agar denver kecil terlihat. Kris perlahan mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan denver. Berjongkok di hadapan nya sambil menyuruh anak nya untuk mendekat. Denver dengan senang hati ingin mendekati ayah nya. tangan kris perlahan menyapi poni denver yang sempat menghalangi dua hazel favorit nya.

"Kapan anak ayah bisa setampan ini, maafkan ayah nak." Tangis kris pecah lagi, ia menundukan wajah nya di hadapan denver. Tangan kecil itu memeluk wajah ayah nya. memeluk nya hangat sampai kris berhenti mengeluarkan tangis nya. ia menenggakan kepalanya membuatnya sedikit menjauhkan pelukan putra nya tadi.

"Denver ayah benar-benar minta maaf"

Senyum denver tiba-tiba berkembang manis, dua hazel itu tenggelam di kelopak matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

''Maaf ayah di terima" suara riang mulai mendominasi. Kris memeluk anak nya itu dengan spontan seolah ia tak ingin anak nya ini menghilang atau menjauh kemanapun.

"Ayah sayang denver, sangat"

"Denver juga sayang ayah dan ibu"

Sehun hanya menatap nya dengan sesekali tersenyum senang, dan bayangan kedua nya itu seolah mengingatkan nya langsung pada seseorang yang ia buat menunggu juga.

"Astaga aku harus pergi kris"

Anak dan ayah itu saling bertatapan melirik ke arah sehun yang sudah terburu-buru untuk pergi ke mobil nya dan melesat jauh. Kris tak sempat membalas kata selamat tinggal, dan denver pun tidak sempat melambaikan tangan nya.

Sehun benar-benar seperti di kejar waktu, tidak biasa nya ia akan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Meskipun itu sangat penting sekali pun. Tapi kali ini ia menyetir dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa nya. sehun benar-benar hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan nya.

 **#Lovestory**

Lay selalu berhasil meyakinkan nya, namun sudah 3 jam berlalu dan sehun belum kembali itu semakin membuat kyungsoo pesimis. Berulang kali ia nekad untuk pergi sendiri, tapi lay lagi-lagi mencegah nya.

"Kyungsoo aku yakin sehun pasti akan kembali"

Kali ini kyungsoo tak yakin untuk ke sepuluh kali nya. dengan mantap ia berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan perlahan karena ia tak mau kesalahan kecil menimpa kaki nya yang akan berakibat sangat fatal.

"Kau tetap akan pergi ?" lay berdiri di belakang nya. kali ini tanpa ucapan apapun kyungsoo hanya melangkah keluar. Mobil sedang putih dengan kedatangan nya melalui cahaya yang terhalang kabut, terparkir di halaman rumah. Sosok pria yang tak lain adalah sehun keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian menghampiri kyungsoo yang sudah berdriri di ambang pintu. Nafas nya seperti terengah-engah hanya berlari beberapa sentimeter dari jalan setapak.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu ku lama?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, menyembunyikan semua rasa kecewa di dalam hati nya. ia berjalan perlahan melewati sehun. Dan untuk berpamitan sehun menundukan kepala ke arah lay. Pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu tertutup. Sehun berjalan di samping kyungsoo untuk sesekali membantu nya – jika dia mau.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"yah, aku shhh baik-baik saja"

Sehun berkerut, ia tak yakin jika kyungsoo mengatakan baik-baik saja sesuai kondisi nya setelah terdengar keluh kesakitan dari mulut nya.

"Aku tak akan kerepotan jika kau membutuhkan bantuan ku soo" sehun tetap bersikeras, kyungsoo tak ingin perduli namun rasa nya ia butuh bantuan sehun. Karena jalanan yang menurun dan juga terlihat licin membuat nya ketakutan. Ia memanjangkan tangan ke samping, berharap sehun tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau takut?" ucap sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo untuk mengajak nya menuruni jalanan itu perlahan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir nya keras. Entah kenapa ini menjadi sebuah ancaman hidup nya yang terbesar. Ia merasakan super ketakutan di dalam batin nya yang terus saja berperang. Menggenggam tangan sehun sekuat mungkin untuk beberapa kali agar tidak adak kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal terjadi.

"Hei, relaks soo. Kau tidak akan jatuh selama masih berpegangan dengan ku. Kyungsoo berusaha tak menyimak, ia benar-benar memerhatikan langkah nya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Melihat kondisi kyungsoo yang seperti ini sehun tak yakin jika kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Pasti ada rahasia yang di sembunyikan oleh nya.

"Biar aku yang membuka nya" sehun membuka pintu mobil tanpa melepaskan genggaman nya. kyungsoo masih terus menggenggam nya erat seperti tadi. Dan sehun benar-benar tak keberatan. Sampai akhir nya kyungsoo menyadari itu dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan nya dari sehun.

"Maaf" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berpaling ke samping kemudi. Sehun menutup pintu mobil, menunduk ke dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa" sehun berlari mengitari depan mobil, dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Menyalakan mobil hingga suara deruman terdengar kemudian asap polusi mobil yang putih seperti embun menguap seiring kepergian mobil nya yang meluncur di tanah yang agak lembab.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terdiam lagi, sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok nya. dan ketika dua hazel mata yang saling bertabrakan mereka salah tingkah secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kaca luar sementara sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak fokus kemana-mana. Kyungsoo merasa goyangan yang aneh pada mobil itu.

"Bisa kau tenang oh sehun ?"

"Y-ya baiklah" sehun kembali seperti semula, namun rasa penasaran nya semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Kyungsoo, apa aku boleh bertanya ?"

"Soal kaki ku ? maka tidak ada jawaban nya"

Sehun sempat mendesah kecewa, ia melipat kedua bibir nya spontan.

"Satu kali saja, entah apapun itu jawaban nya asal aku mendengar nya dari mu kyungsoo''

"Bahkan sebelum kau bertanya saja aku sudah menjawab nya"

Sehun benar-benar kewalahan entah dengan cara apalagi ia bisa membuat kyungsoo angkat bicara. Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua, sehun mengalah untuk tak bertanya tentang apapun. Dan pada akhir nya kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Maaf rumah ku – maksud nya rumah luhan pasti sangat jauh untuk di tempuh. Kau bisa turun kan aku di halte depan"

"Tidak masalah, anggap saja ini hukuman karena aku telah membuat mu menunggu lama tadi"

"Aku bahkan tak meminta mu untuk kembali menjemputku"

"Tapi setidak nya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membantu mu"

Kyungsoo terdiam, pandangan yang tak biasa. Kedua tangan nya di genggam kuat. Sehun sempat melihat itu. Ia tidak menyalakan AC lalu kenapa kyungsoo sangat kedinginan.

"Apa kau kedinginan ?"

"sedikit"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah"

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke arah sehun, lalu mengangguk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke samping dekat kaca. Selama kyungsoo tidur ia perlahan mengendarai mobil nya agar makhluk di samping nya merasa nyaman. Ia berusaha membuat goyangan sedikit pun tak terjadi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur sampai mereka sudah di depan rumah nya. namun sehun tak berani untuk membangunkan kyungsoo. Mata terpejam dan raut wajah melelahkan benar-benar seperti orang habis tenaga. Sehun kebingungan. Iya melirik ke sekitar tak ada yang bisa menolong nya. lalu kemudian ia keluar dari mobil. Menuju ke arah samping mobil lain nya, membukakan pintu sebelah kyungsoo. Dan dengan hati-hati sehun menyentuh tubuh kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke dalam gendongan nya.

 **#Lovestory**

Waktu itu kyungsoo pergi ke jerman untuk melanjutkan study nya disana, sebenar nya luhan mendapat undangan yang sama. Kyungsoo dan luhan adalah dua murid yang benar-benar sangat berprestasi di sekolah, tapi ia tak mau hidup ku kyungsoo terbebani karena keberadaan nya. Karena setiap malam luhan akan menghabiskan buku-buku nya untuk di baca bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pintar fisika dan luhan pintar kimia. Mereka saling bekerja sama. Kyungsoo yang sering mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena tak mengerti soal kimia dan kadang luhan yang putus asa dengan soal fisika. Mereka saling bersimbiolisis. Kyungsoo menyerahkan soal kimia nya untuk di kerjakan luhan dan kyungsoo mengerjakan soal fisika nya. sikap kyungsoo masih tak berubah seperti tak perduli, tapi dari semua itu luhan yang lebih tau. Dulu ia sangat iri melihat kyungsoo sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan lancar sementara ia masih perlu roda bantuan di sepeda nya. meskipun ia sudah menginjak SMA pun.

Luhan dengan berani meminta tolong pada saudara nya itu untuk membantu nya mengajari bagaimana cara yang benar menggunakan sepeda. Ia terus bersikukuh.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon"

"Luhan aku harus memasak ramen"

"Biar nanti luhan yang masak, tolong kyungsoo aku ingin bisa sepeda seperti mu"

Kyungsoo menggebrakan meja dengan ramen nya, yang mungkin sudah menjadi bubuk. Luhan kaget sampai jantung nya sedikit berkontraksi tadi. mama yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri luhan, karena luhan memegang dada sebelah kiri nya sangat kuat kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, bahkan jika ia sudah menjadi mayat pun seperti nya ia ragu mama nya akan memeluk nya seperti perlakuan beliau yang di berikan pada luhan.

Dan luhan masih sama tetap meminta kyungsoo untuk mengajari nya bagaimana cara yang benar mengendarai sepeda. Di sore hari ketika kyungsoo baru saja pulang karena kegiatan ekskul di sekolah nya yang super sibuk. Ini aneh seharus nya anak kelas 12 tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan apapun dan hanya fokus untuk melakukan latihan soal ujian.

Pintu kamar nya terdengar di ketuk, kyungsoo mencoba menulikan telinga nya dengan menutup lubang telinga itu dengan headset dan volume musik yang keras. Kyungsoo masih masa bodo, memejamkan matanya. Tapi lama kelamaan telinga nya sakit ia tidak tahan. Selepas headset itu ia lepas, suara ketukan pintu itu masih terdengar. Kyungsoo merasa risih, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur nya dan berjalan membuka pintu.

Tepat di depan nya luhan yang membawa mangkuk panas berisi ramen, ia bisa menahan panas selama itu.

"KAU GILA?!" teriak kyungsoo yang kaget dan sekaligus terkejut, ia berlari ke dalam kamar untuk menarik kain apapun. Dan berakhir pada syal kesayangan nya. kyungsoo langsung menarik mangkuk yang di bawa luhan. Kyungsoo sangat hati-hati ketika memegang mangkuk itu di tangan nya. luhan hanya tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan, ia masih berdiri di luar kamar.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau disana ?"

"Aku boleh masuk?"

"Aku larang pun kau masih akan tetap masuk"

Luhan memundurkan lagi langkah nya, kyungsoo sudah menyimpan mangkuk panas itu di meja belajar nya. ia melihat belakang tubuh nya masih kosong.

"Hei masuk"

"Ne" dan baru lah luhan masuk ke dalam kamar kyungsoo, ruangan favorit nya. ia selalu minta ingin tidur disini. Biarpun kyungsoo melarang nya luhan akan tetap menyelinap di malam hari dan tidur paling sisi ranjang nya. dan kyungsoo terpaksa harus menarik tubuh luhan agar tidak jatuh ke samping bawah ranjang nya.

"Apa kau bodoh ? kenapa tidak pakai alas"

"Heheh aku lupa"

Dan itu sangat mustahil di luar kepala, kyungsoo saja bisa membayangkan bagaimana tangan nya pasti akan melepuh jika ia yang melakukan nya. kyungsoo sedikit khawatir pada tangan luhan, karena anak itu terus menutup nya dengan kain baju yang ia pakai.

"Perlihatkan tangan mu"

"Uhm?"

"Kau – "

Luhan yang tak berani membuat kyungsoo marah menyodorkan kedua telapak tangan nya. namun hanya punggung tangan nya saja yang ia perlihatkan.

"Perlihatkan telapak tangan mu"

Luhan malah menyembunyikan kembali tangan nya, kyungsoo yang tak suka dengan adegan yang author buat ini langsung menarik tangan luhan secara paksa.

"Ah"

"YAK, lihat tangan mu melepuh"

Dan benar dugaan kyungsoo, tangan yang memegang mangkuk panas berbahan alumunium itu pasti akan melepuh. Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dengan kecemasan nya. mencari kotak P3K yang sering ia pakai jika ia terluka. Karena sangat tidak mungkin untuk menunggu ibu nya yang akan mengobati luka nya ketika ia terjatuh atau kecelakaan.

"Jangan berteriak atau aku akan mensumpel mulut mu dengan kaos kaki ku" ancam kyungsoo, ketika kapas dan salep pendingin untuk mengobati luka nya. luhan ketakutan ketika kyungsoo akan mengobati luka nya. belum apa-apa luhan sudah menitikan air matanya.

"Hei aku bahkan belum mulai"

Luhan kembali diam, ia menutup matanya erat. Kyungsoo benar-benar bimbang ia kalut, bagaimana jika luhan berteriak dan wanita tua itu akan mendengar nya lantas menuduh dirinya yang ingin membunuh luhan. Bahkan disini si korban yang melukai dirinya sendiri.

"AA-mmmmpppp" luhan benar-benar nyaris berteriak kencang, tapi cerdas nya anak itu membungkam mulut nya dengan telapak tangan. Kyungsoo saja hampir ketakutan, ia benar-benar sangat lembut mengolesi salep pendingin kedaerah yang melepuh.

"Lain kali jangan masukan ramen bodoh mu itu kedalam mangkuk alumunium, kau masih bisa gunakan mangkuk plastik" ucap kyungsoo, benar-benar menyentuh. Luhan yang sudah banjir air mata karena tak kuat menahan sakit nya. mencoba tersenyum mendengar ucapan lembut dari saudara nya.

"Selesai"

Luhan meniup nya sendiri, tapi itu malah membuat nya semakin perih dan luhan kembali menangis.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga akan sembuh" kyungsoo membenahi kotak P3K nya. ia masih duduk saling berhadapan dengan luhan. biasanya jika hal ini sudah terjadi dia duluan yang akan langsung menghindar.

"A-aku ingin belajar sepeda denganmu"

Kyungsoo terpaku, ucapan luhan terdengar sendu dan lirih.

"M-makanya hiks a-aku m-membawakan mu huk ramen a-agar kau mau me-huks mengajari ku sepeda kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo bersender pada sisi besi tempat tidur nya, menghela nafas kesal.

"Kau bodoh"

Kyungsoo naik ke atas ranjang nya dan membuka tas ransel nya sendiri. Luhan pikir kyungsoo marah, ia beranjak berdiri untuk segera pergi dengan perasaan kecewa nya.

"Hei kau mau kemana ?"

Luhan terdiam di tempat, melirik ke arah kyungsoo perlahan.

"A-aku mau – "

"Kita tidak bisa belajar sepeda sekarang, kau tidak lihat kondisi tangan mu ? haishhh bodoh"

Luhan tercengang ia masih tak mengerti apa yang di maksud kyungsoo.

"Besok saja, sekarang kau bantu aku melengkapi tugas kimia ini."

Senyum luhan langsung terukir ceria, ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelum nya. dengan semangat kaki kurus nya itu kembali melangkah mendekati kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo sedikit kejam masih menyuruh luhan mengerjakan tugas kimia nya. yah meskipun luhan hanya membantu nya lewat teori.

Dan kejadian itu tertulis pada buku diary luhan, ia menyebut nya kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang terindah. Banyak emoticon lucu, setelah tangan nya sembuh pun perban yang tadi nya melingkari tangan cantik nya masih ia pajang. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika melihat perban itu.

Kepergian kyungsoo seperti pukulan besar bagi nya, luhan adalah satu-satu nya orang yang paling menangis histeris setelah kyungsoo pergi dengan taksi nya. ia ingat dengan masalah dirinya,sehun dan juga kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar ingin memberikan apapun untuk kyungsoo, apapun bahkan jika itu harus sosok manusia yang ia cintai.

"Sehun, kau mau kan mencintai kyungsoo" ucap luhan di dalam telepon nya, sehun terdengar tidak percaya. Seminggu berpisah dan ini yang di katakan kekasih nya.

"Ada apa dengan mu luhan, sudah berapa kali aku hanya ingin menikahi mu dan hanya akan mencintai mu seorang"

Tangis luhan pecah orang di sebrang sana semakin cemas luar biasa.

Luhan berpikir jika kyungsoo tak pernah membuat nya menderita, walaupun ia terluka tapi luka itu yang ia buat sendiri dan kyungsoo adalah penyembuh nya. luhan berpikir dirinya jahat, buku diary kyungsoo diam-diam masih ada di dalam laci nya. ia membaca setiap kata yang kyungsoo tulis disana. Nampak tulus untuk seorang oh sehun.

"Dia mencintai mu" ucap luhan lirih

"Aku juga mencintai mu"

Luhan menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan panggilan itu terbengkalai. Meski terdengar sedikit suara sehun yang terus memanggil nya.

Luhan harus menahan penyakit nya dan ia juga harus berperang dengan perasaan nya. ia tak berbohong jika apa yang di rasakan kyungsoo untuk sehun sama besar nya juga perasaan luhan untuk sehun. Sehun dan luhan, bahkan saling mencintai. Tapi siapa yang tega ketika seseorang yang bahkan selalu membuat hari-hari mu menjadi paling berharga tersakiti begitu saja. Bahkan kau sendiri tak bisa membantu untuk menyembuhkan nya.

Kyungsoo pasti tersakiti, gumam hati nya. ia terus merasa bersalah, bahkan buku diary nya ia sobek dan bakar. Kala itu melihat kyungsoo menangis sambil memukul dada nya, luhan seperti merasakan apa yang kyungsoo rasakan. Jantung nya sangat nyeri lain dari biasa nya. luhan tau mengorbankan perasaan nya adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi ia merasa lagi-lagi ini sangat tidak adil. Kau membiarkan orang itu tersakiti sementara dirimu bahagia sendiri. Luhan menangis, ini membuat nya sangat perih. Rasanya ingin berteriak, ia tidak sanggup merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendirian. Kyungsoo menjerit,menangis sementara ia tertawa dan tersenyum di samping sehun. Jantung nya berkontraksi lagi. Luhan segera dengan cepat mengambil obat penenang yang biasa ia minum. Dan malam itu ia langsung mengunyah nya tanpa air minum.

Sambungan telepon itu masih belum terputus.

"Sehun.."

"Luhan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukan nya, kau mengorbankan perasaan mu sendiri hanya untuk saudara tirimu. Itu tidak adil untuk mu han. Dia bahkan punya jantung yang sehat – "

"DENGARKAN AKU !"

Sehun terdiam di dalam panggilan nya, dengan suara yang lirih luhan mencoba merangkai kata yang ada di otak nya.

"Kyungsoo, itu saudara ku dia...adalah orang yang membuat hidup ku berwarna lagi. Kau tahu setelah kematian ibu di umur ku 3 tahun sampai 7 tahun terakhir kalau kau hitung selama itu lebih dari 5 tahun lebih hidup ku bisu sehun. Aku tak punya teman aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Ayah ku bekerja siang malam. Jangan samakan keadaan fisik ku dengan nya sehun. Aku tahu aku dengan dia jelas berbeda. Tapi jika kau tahu, kyungsoo lebih lemah dari ku. Dan aku baru tahu jika ibu tiri ku saja tidak telalu menyukai anak kandung nya." luhan terdiam sejenak untuk menstabilkan suara nya yang terdesak oleh air mata.

"Dia bahkan rela menemani ku meskipun aku tau dia tidak menyukai ku, dia selalu membuat ku terhibur dan inikah balasan ku untuk nya sehun ? aku menyakiti nya aku membuat nya pergi. Dia bilang dia tak ingin kembali aku takut..." luhan membekam mulut nya untuk menangis sepuas mungkin. Ia merasa perasaan nya di remuk oleh tangan-tangan raksasa yang kelaparan.

"Luhan, ini bukan salah mu"

"Jelas ini salah ku, kau harus nya mencintai kyungsoo bukan aku"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan luhan, setiap orang berbeda"

Bahkan kini luhan berteriak kencang, seisi rumah tak mendengar nya.

"LUHAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MELAKUKAN NYA!" yang di sebrang sana mulai ikut menangis. Bagaimana tak sakit, jika kekasih nya sendiri mengoper nya seperti bola besbol. "Sumpah sampai aku mati pun aku hanya berkata bahwa aku mencintai mu luhan"

Tanpa di sengaja malam itu mama mendengar nya, beliau langsung menelpon anak kandung nya yang kini baru saja kembali ke kosan untuk beristirahat. Kyungsoo mendapatkan telepon itu ia mengangkat nya sedikit tak percaya.

"Ada apa- "

"Kyungsoo, ibu tau kau marah dengan luhan. Tapi bisa kau jangan lakukan itu padanya?"

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti, kenapa masalah itu bahkan tak bisa putus meskipun ia sudah pindah ke benua yang lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti" bohong jika kyungsoo masih tak tau kondisi nya. ia tahu soal sehun dan si bodoh luhan yang mengoper sehun padanya berharap ia merasakan kebahagian nya juga.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa siapapun untuk menyukai mu, berilah luhan kesempatan. Kau tau dia- "

"HEI BISA KAU JAUHKAN MASALAH ITU DARI HIDUP KU, TAK BISAKAH KALIAN BUAT HIDUP KU TENANG" kyungsoo berteriak sambil meneteskan beberapa air mata. "AKU TAK MENGHARAPKAN NYA LAGI DAN BILANG PADA LUHAN AKU LEBIH MEMBENCI DIRINYA DARI SEBELUM-SEBELUM NYA" panggilan mati, dan lagi-lagi kyungsoo berbohong. Melupakan ? tsh apa itu melupakan bakan dunia tak mau memperkenalkan nya. kyungsoo masih harus tersiksa dengan bayang-bayang itu sementara ia disini harus berjuang sendirian.

 **-Problem Unknown-**

 **LOVESTORY by CHANTELLBYUN**

 **To Be Continue...**

Aku tepatin janji akhir nya, ya allah alhamdulillah ^^ bersyukur huft. Gimana readers ? butuh tissue ? haha aku aja gak jamin kalian bisa ngena feel nya TT aku masih belajar nulis hehe maaf kalau banyak typo dan aku males meriksa nya lagi (jangan di tiru authornim) ini terus flashback-an yah. Iyah, soal nya kita kan gak tau luhan waktu meninggal dunia nya gimana. Dan jujur aku aja ngetik ini sampai mata aku bengkak. Huks aku gak kuku.

Yaudah deh, sekian cuap-cuap nya. dan aku males notis silent readers, kapan kalian dewasa nya. yang sudah scroll sampe bawah bisa dengan suka dan senang hati beri sebuah petuah pada author gaze ini XD.

See you soon ...


	7. Chapter 7 second tears

**Chapter 7 : Second tears**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehoon, Xi Luhan

Rate : M

Length : Chapter

\- Chantellbyun

 **GS !**

 **HUNHAN, HUNSOO, CHANBAEK, KRISLAY**

Sehun tak perlu membangunkan Kyungsoo hanya untuk menanyakan dimana rumah nya. karena itu juga rumah Luhan, bangunan yang akan terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Luhan pernah ada didalam kehidupan nya. mobil sudah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo benar-benar pulas dalam tidurnya, Sehun menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia seperti tidak yakin untuk membangunkan nya. _kita sudah sampai_ atau _aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai disini_. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ia masih belum tahu apakah batin nya masih kuat ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa pintu rumah itu terbuka tanpa senyuman nya – Luhan- nya.

 _Penyakit_

Gadis ini bersikeras bahwa dokter terpintar sedunia pun tidak akan pernah dapat menyembuhkan kakinya. Lalu separah apa penyakit yang dideritanya. Suara nya yang membentak malah yang ia dapatkan ketika Sehun ingin tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh wanita itu. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat bahkan mengancam dirinya jika mempertanyakan hal yang sama lagi.

Pandangan nya jatuh kebawah, sepasangan kaki wanita itu terbungkus sepatu besar dengan balutan gesper. Seperti sepatu tentara, sangat tidak pantas dipakai oleh tubuh wanita yang lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan sepatu yang ia gunakan.

Seingatnya, ia pernah mengalami patah tulang di kakinya beberapa tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Dokter hanya memakaikan nya gypsum lalu sebulan kemudian kakinya bisa sembuh kembali. Kenapa dia tidak ? kenapa wanita ini mengatakan bahwa hal itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo untuk beberapa detik, memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan sadar jika dirinya bisa membongkar rasa penasaran nya sendiri. Tangan Sehun agak bergemetar ketika ia mulai menyentuh tali gesper itu. satu tarikan nafas lagi dan Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekuat mungkin.

"Maaf" akibat perang batin yang meradang di dalam ulu hatinya, kegiatan itu berangsur lama. Namun membuahkan hasil. Sehun melihat ada sebuah kejanggalan pada kaki Kyungsoo. bukan kaki manusia jika itu terbuat dari kaca bening berwarna biru. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo menggunakan kaki palsu. Dengan kaca ? tapi terakhir kali ia melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dengan kaki nya. bahkan itu terlihat sangat normal lagi.

Sehun tak puas sampai disana, ia membuka ikatan gesper lebih banyak lagi. dan kemudian terpampanglah semua kejanggalan itu. Sehun melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Memuji tuhan dalam hatinya. Sebuah kaca berwarna biru berbentuk seperti kaki manusia, dengan pembuluh darah yang mengalir didalamnya terlihat jelas. Semuanya sudah terlihat nyata namun perasaan nya terus mengatakan tidak mungkin. Sehun menjauhkan pandangan nya. ia keluar dari mobil nya sendiri. Tanpa mengikat kembali ikatan gesper itu, jika Kyungsoo bangun mungkin ia sudah sadar. Orang lain kini mengetahui kondisi kakinya yang aneh itu. bermetamorfosis kebentuk yang aneh. Yang semakin hari akan semakin luas daerah penyebaran nya. ataukah ini yang namanya karma, jika kau punya masa-masa buruk dengan orang lain dimasa lampau maka masa depan adalah hari pembalasan nya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak.

Dia

Tidak tahu apa-apa

Untuk seseorang yang terus menangis dibelakang mereka yang memang sedang berbahagia dengan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia membenci orang itu, namun sebuah keadaan selalu berbanding terbalik dari kata benci itu menjadi iba.

. **L-ovestory**

 _Musim dingin akan menjadi hari yang panjang didalam hidupnya, ia akan berjalan sendiri di bawah hujan salju yang terus memberinya beban dengan tumpukan benda putih itu. Kyungsoo menyakainya. Hujan salju yang selalu membuatnya dingin, karena dibalik itu selalu ada hal yang akan membuatnya hangat. Ketika melihat Sehun di depan mata sedang membawa sepedanya sendirian. Kyungsoo hanya akan terlihat senang. Hidupnya selalu akan berarti dan tak pernah ingin pergi. Dari kehidupan ini. dari sebelumnya._

 _Ia menyukai manusia itu sudah 3 tahun lamanya sejak kelas 1 SMP. Sehun adalah pria yang baik, ia tak pernah marah pada siapapun yang mencoba terbuka padanya. Apalagi soal perasaan. Meskipun wajah nya terlihat dingin namun hatinya sangat hangat. Seperti menggenggam sapu tangan boneka bear._

 _Kyungsoo terus melangkah untuk berjalan dibelakang terus berjalan dan terus berjalan dibelakang nya. ia terlalu takut untuk maju kedepan. Ia takut Sehun pergi tanpa sepengetahuan nya dibelakang. Jadi ia memilih untuk melakukan apapun dibelakang saja. Itu lebih baik. Meskipun dirinya tak pernah dilihat._

 _Seperti dalam cerita. Matahari dan Bulan. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi tuhan tak pernah membiaarkan mereka untuk bertemu. Matahari akan selalu muncul awal hari. Sementara Bulan akan muncul dibelakang nya. Bulan selalu menunggu takdir tuhan mempertemukan nya. ia sangat merindukan mataharinya. Tapi ketika semua itu terjadi. Hanya kegelapan yang mereka rasakan. Karena takdir tak pernah membiarkan mereka memaksakan sendiri. Bulan hanya akan pergi. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanya sebagai penghalang. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk hanya muncul dibelakang nya saja._

 _Tapi kini, ia tak bisa lagi melakukan semua itu seperti dulu. Berjalan dibelakang nya lebih menyakitkan seperti tertusuk jarum dibawah kakinya. Dia sudah menjadi milik saudaranya Luhan. Ini sangat tidak adil, bahkan sepatah katapun belum pernah ia ucapkan pada pria itu._

 _Bukan_

 _Bukan karena Sehun menjadi milik Luhan_

 _Hanya saja, kenapa harus saudaranya. Kenapa Luhan harus menjadi saudaranya. Mungkin jika Luhan adalah orang lain. Ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan terus berjalan dibelakangnya. Tapi karena Luhan. Ia berhenti. Secuil keberanian pun ia tak punya. Bahkan memiliki perasaan masih mencintainya sudah terlalu menyakitkan._

 _Ibunya tak akan pernah berubah, beliau bilang ia harus mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan menikmati dunianya. Oh ayolah, bahkan dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah punya dunia yang sangat indah. Memori kehidupan yang hanya bisa ingat dengan senyuman adalah ketika detak jantung nya tak normal melihat Sehun untuk menjadi cinta pertamanya._

 _Yang bahkan kini menjadi boomerang baginya._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang ibunya pikirkan mengenai Luhan, apa ia berpikir bahwa hidup Luhan lebih menderita dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tebak, siapa yang membuat kue jahe dimusim dingin. Manusia lemah itu dengan sangat terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia membuat kue jahe ini bersama ibunya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mencobanya. Rasanya manis sangat enak. Tapi air mata keluar dari sudut matanya._

" _Kau kenapa menangis ?"_

" _Ini terlalu manis, aku tidak pernah tahu kapan yah aku pernah membuat ini. bersama ibuku sendiri"_

 _Luhan terlalu polos untuk tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang terjadi antara ibu dan anak itu. tapi kenyataan nya Luhan tahu semuanya. Ia hanya ingin mendekatkan mereka berdua. Namun yang terjadi perpecahan itu malah semakin memperparah keadaan._

 _Kyungsoo membencinya, tapi ia tak pernah ingin pikiran itu terbangun didalam otaknya. Menjadi saudara yang paling baik adalah yang Luhan inginkan. Ketika ia kembali merasakan masa-masa disekolah. Ia sangat senang bersama dengan Kyungsoo sepanjang hari._

 _Apalagi ketika suara tawa Kyungsoo terdengar untuk pertamakali nya, karena Luhan menabrak pohon dekat rumah padahal Ia memakai roda tiga. Kyungsoo mengatakan nya bodoh tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum polos._

" _Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan sepedanya"_

" _Kau pakai roda tiga Luhan, ya tuhan bahkan kau tak perlu menyeimbangan nya segala"_

 _Semua nya terasa indah, Luhan ingin waktu berhenti dan membiarkan ia menikmati waktu itu selamanya. Jika ia tahu, jika ia tahu, jika ia tahu. Perasaan yang tumbuh seiring waktu terhadap manusia asing yang masuk didalam kehidupan nya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. ia bersumpah akan lebih baik mati d_ _ari pada harus melihat saudaranya terus menangis didalam kamar nya sendiri._

" _Apa yang kau katakan Sehun ? apa yang kau katakan sehingga Kyungsoo menangis seperti sekarang ini hah ?"_

 _Wak_ _tu_ _itu Luhan baru saja senang karena Kyungsoo mau pulang kerumah setelah sibuk kuliah nya di jerman. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah tangisan nya. bukan kah Luhan sudah bersumpah._

" _A-aku " di telepon itu suara Sehun sangat-sangat gugup._

" _APA?!" sementara teriakan Luhan semakin menjadi._

" _Aku menyuruh nya untuk melupakan ku"_

" _apa !" lalu Luhan menitikan air matanya "Kau jahat Sehun, aku tidak menyangka orang yang aku cintai adalah seperti mu"_

 _Tapi Sehun hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, ia tak akan merubah apa yang sudah di pil_ _i_ _h hatinya. Terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini._

" _Luhan aku – "_

 _Telepon dimatikan. Luhan yang pertama memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia bingung dengan pikiran yang dijalani Luhan sekarang. kenapa ia selalu bersikeras seperti ini. Dan sialnya ia terlalu mencintai wanita itu._

 **L-ovestory**

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan terbangun, pandangan nya menyebar pada seluruh ruangan ini. Hembusan nafas lega, ia kenal sangat kamarnya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika ia berada di ruangan lain yang bukan kamarnya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih penasaran siapa yang membawanya kemari. Apa mungkin Sehun ? ia ingat jelas kapan terakhir kali dirinya tidur didalam mobil nya.

"Sudah bangun, ingin teh hangat ?" wanita paruh baya itu masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan cemilan kesukaan nya. kue jahe.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan langsung. Sepatu yang dipakai nya masih utuh melekat bersama tubuhnya. Kasurnya sedikit bergoyang karena Ibunya duduk disana.

"Ibu khawatir karena kau hilang seharian" tangan keriputnya menyibakan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya kebelakang telinga. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup seolah-olah sentuhan wanita itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya.

Suara serak pernafasan terdengar dari hidung wanita paruh baya itu, Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya. Untuk menunjukan rasa perdulinya.

"Ibu sakit ?"

"Tidak, ah maaf. Seharusnya kau punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat ibu akan keluar dan – "

"Jangan" perlahan dan sangat perlahan Kyungsoo menarik tangan keriput milik ibunya itu "Tetap disini, temani aku" air mata menurun. Jika ia pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat membenci ibunya. Ia salah, ia tidak pernah membenci ibunya sama sekali. Keadaan lah yang membuat hubungan mereka retak.

"Maaf aku sudah menjadi anak yang lahir tanpa keinginan kalian, ah maksud ku ibu. Aku menyesal karena telah lahir kedunia dan menyusahkan mu"

Wanita tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya bersikeras bahwa ini bukanlah salah nya, jadi tetesan air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Seharus nya ibu yang menyesal, kau anak baik. Kenapa ibu sangat tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana ibu bisa melewati kesusahan ini sendirian tanpa dirimu. Ibu hanya sendirian Kyungsoo, tanpa mu ibu hanya sendirian sekarang."

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa semua kejadian itu ada hikmah nya, Kyungsoo memeluk erat ibunya. Meskipun itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena penyakit itu semakin menyebar seolah menghitung mundur sisa waktu masa hidupnya sekarang.

Pelukan seorang ibu selalu menjadi obat penenang yang paling ampuh membunuh rasa-rasa sesak didalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia khawatir kalau sampai tak bisa mengobati kaki nya maka pelukan ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **L-ovestory**

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan, ia berulang kali mengusap kening lebar nya yang kian basah karena keringat dingin. Nafas tak beraturan keluar seiring dengan laju nya mobil.

Bayang-bayangan kaki Kyungsoo masih selalu melintas di pikiran nya. kaki kaca yang mudah retak dan hancur itu melekat pengganti tulang kuat sebagai organ gerak wanita itu. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menutupi semua rahasia ini. Ia terlalu takut jika orang lain mengetahuinya. Dan pantas saja Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan orang yang ahli dalam bidang nya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit nya sendiri. Dan orang itu adalah Lay. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi pencarian utama Kyungsoo kemanapun wanita itu hendak pergi. Di ujung jalan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sehun langsung memutar balikan mobil nya sekaligus. Menimbulkan asap yang mengebul. Kecepatan di tambah lagi karena waktu mungkin saja berjalan tanpa henti.

Jalanan itu semakin malam semakin menakutkan. Sebuah jalan yang sempit hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu mobil. Banyak lubang dangkal dan tergenang air. Menggambarkan jalanan ini sangat jarang di lalui oleh banyak orang. Seperti rawa lebat yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun maple yang turun berjatuhan ketanah.

Sehun tetap melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke rumah orang tersebut. Ia tinggal lama di daerah sini tapi untuk pertama kali nya bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Lay. Padahal kawasan kota pinggiran laut ini tidak banyak penduduk. Bahkan bisa dhitung oleh kesepuluh jarinya. Hanya ada beberapa anggota keluarga yang bertahan di daerah itu setelah kejadian tsunami beberapa tahun silam.

.

Lay sangat menyukai kunang-kunang biru itu. Tak banyak yang tahu jika keberadaan kunang-kunang ini masih hidup. Di pelajaran kuliah nya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa di universitas beijing kunang-kunang ini disebut makhluk hewan purba. Yang keberadaan nya mustahil ditemukan kembali.

Tapi inilah dia, kunang-kunang cantik yang sangat kecil tapi bisa berkembang biak dengan cepat hanya di awal musim dingin.

Ia sangat berhati terhadap menjaga binatang peliharaan nya itu. Mereka semua belum siap untuk dipublikasikan. Lay tak ada niat untuk memberitahukan dahulu kepada dunia bahwa mereka masih ada dan hidup di dunia ini.

Bahu nya bergetar hebat saat ada orang lain yang mengetuk pintu rumah kayu nya. ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan masih ada orang yang ingin bertamu kerumah rawa nya. jika bukan Kyungsoo mungkin orang lain. Tapi untuk sejauh ini setelah 10 tahun tinggal di daerah pinggiran korea. Ia jarang bertemu dengan orang lain atau bahkan menerima tamu kerumah nya.

Jadi lay menutup kandang telur-telur mungil di dalam ruangan khusus itu. Ia pergi keluar untuk membukakan pintu kepada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kayu nya itu.

"Hey" seseorang yang tak asing. Memiliki tubuh tinggi yang menjulang, ini masih teman nya Kyungsoo. Lay hanya mempersilahkan manusia itu untuk masuk dan berkunjung yang kedua kalinya.

"Silahkan du- "

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya" nafas Sehun tersenggal-senggal terdengar tak seimbang. Kaki nya penuh noda basah akan air genangan kotor itu. Lay hanya mengangguk dan bersikap sewajar nya sambil berdiri.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan ?"

"Apa penyakit nya bisa sembuh ?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo, seseorang yang baru saja datang kesini untuk menemui mu. Dia menanyakan soal penyakit nya bukan ?"

Kaki kaca itu, lay langsung terhenyak. Ia juga sama kaget nya dengan Sehun, kedua tangan nya terlihat bergemetar. Lalu melambaikan tangan nya seolah memberi jawaban 'tidak'

"Apa maksud mu ?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya"

"Tapi kau orang yang satu-satu nya Kyungsoo datangi, ia tahu kalau kau – "

"Aku hanya ahli biologi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyembuhan. Dia bisa... maksud ku"

Sehun melangkah maju, suara nya terlalu pelan untuk ia dengar. Lay ketakutan tapi Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan nya agar secepat mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya yang lay juga tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya pernah lihat seseorang memiliki penyakit yang sama seperti itu, tapi aku tak pernah tau obat yang bisa menyembuhkan nya"

"Kau pernah lihat ?" mata Sehun melebar, ia mencengkram sisi bahu lay kuat. "Dimana ? tunjukan pada ku ?"

"K-kau yakin ? mereka sudah menjadi mayat"

"APA?!"

 **L-ovestory**

 _Sehun bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Sedangkan di dalam panggilan nya barusan Luhan benar-benar marah. Sampai-sampai panggilan yang ke-100 kalinya Luhan tak ingin menjawab. Liburan bulan ini seharusnya ia pergi ke sebuah perusahaan untuk melengkapi tugas nya. tapi ia enggan jika hatinya terus saja berteriak._

 _Tengah malam itu Sehun langusng mengambil tiket pesawat menuju korea. Tentu saja bukan perjalanan yang pendek. Butuh sekitar 10 jam untuk sampai dikorea. Sehun tak membawa bekal apapun. Kesehatan nya menurun karena daya tahan tubuh yang tak kuat menahan cuaca dingin._

 _Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tak perduli dirinya akan lebih menderita atau bahkan mati sekalian. Kondisi Luhan yang memiliki penyakit parah selalu menghantui pikiran Sehun jika sisa waktu hidup kekasih nya itu tidak akan berangsur lama. Sehun benar-benar khawatir jika pertengkaran ini akan mengganggu kesehatan Luhan juga._

 _Entah dari mana Luhan tau jika semua ini adalah karena nya. yah, tentang Kyungsoo yang menangis. Atau mungkin karena dia memberi tahu Luhan. Tapi rasa nya bisa saja. Ia tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan nya. lebih baik memberi orang itu peringatan dari pada nanti nya malah terlalu lelah mengejar yang sia-sia. Sehun pikir tak ada salah nya memberi Kyungsoo sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa sebesar apapun cinta yang ia punya untuk dirinya. Hatinya akan selalu untuk Luhan._

 _ **Germany, 19:00 AM**_

" _ **Hallo"**_

" _ **Kyungsoo, ini aku Sehun"**_

 _Mungkin Sehun tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo menerima sebuah panggilan berharga ini. Hatinya ingin menjerit kesenangan. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan kini bukan bunga tidur lagi._

" _ **A-ada a-apa s-Sehun ah?"**_

" _ **Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, tapi aku berpikir untuk melakukan ini agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita berdua"**_

" _ **Maksud nya ?"**_

" _ **Lupakan aku"**_

 _Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu. Kemana pernyataan itu mengarah. Ia tahu, jika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melupakan nya. tapi hey, beri tahu caranya. Beri tahu Kyungsoo untuk membunuh perasaan yang setiap hari selalu menggorogoti hidupnya ini. Beri tahu bagaimana caranya ? karena yang terjadi hanya akan ada air mata yang turun Sehun-ah. Ia tidak bisa melupakan mu, bahkan membenci pun hampir sangat akan membunuh nya. bisa kau rasakan itu ? bagaimana dada mu di ikat oleh sebuah perasaan yang tak ingin keluar. Sesak._

" _ **M-maksud mu ?"**_

" _ **Aku, lupakan aku. Kyungsoo, maaf untuk mengatakan ini. Kau punya hak untuk mencintai ku atau yang lain nya. tapi hati ku tak akan pernah berubah untuk Luhan. Maksud ku- "**_

" _ **OK STOP"**_

 _Kau tahu Sehun, Kyungsoo menekan dada nya kuat. Entah tusukan jarum apa lagi yang harus menancap dihatinya. Ia begitu kesakitan tapi kau tak pernah melihat nya._

" _ **Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf"**_

" _ **Apa ini semua karena Luhan ?"**_

" _ **Dia tidak salah"**_

" _ **Aku tak pernah menyalahkan nya, aku tak pernah merebut dirimu dari dirinya. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua seolah menganggap ku seperti – "**_ _hewan penganggu_

 _Tarikan nafas yang begitu kasar tercampur dengan deras nya air mata berjatuhan begitu menyakitkan._

" _ **Kau tenangkan saja gadis lemah itu, beri dia perhatian lebih. DAN JANGAN USIK LAGI HIDUP KU!"**_

 _Telepon terputus, Kyungsoo terjatuh ditempat nya ia berdiri. Sebuah apartement murah sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Karpet merah itu basah dengan titik air mata yang sering berjatuhan._

 _Sehun menyuruh nya untuk melupakan, dan yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan adalah membakar beribu-ribu kertas memori di dalam otak nya, menutup jeritan hatinya yang terluka, tapi tusukan jarum itu susah untuk dilepas. Terlalu sulit untuk melepaskan sebuah perasaan yang terikat. Seseorang tak tahu kondisi nya yang seperti apa. Kyungsoo menangis menjerit._

 _Ia ingin pulang dan memeluk seseorang, satu-satunya orang yang ia ingin berbagi masalah nya. tapi saat ia membukakan pintu nya. Luhan disana, dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Memberi ucapan selamat datang._

 _Luhan_

 _Tanpa pikir panjang apapun Kyungsoo langsung memeluk makhluk itu, ia menangis menjerit seolah melepas rindu nya. Luhan terlalu terkejut bahkan detak jantung nya yang lemah hampir mati. Ia senang hanya saja perasaan Luhan mengatakan hal lain. Suara tangisan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyakitkan._

" _Kyungsoo ada apa dengan mu ?"_

 _Yang ia dapatkan hanya gelengan kepala tanpa jawaban lain, Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar nya dan mengunci pintu. Luhan berdiri disana sangat lama. Mendengar apapun yang bisa kuping nya ia dengar._

 _Ketika sebuah kata yang ia dapatkan dari gelombang telinga nya menuju otak. Nama Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam. Luhan terhenyat, ia lemas berdiri dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo._

" _Kenapa ?" lirih nya "Kenapa aku buat orang lain menangis lagi ?" Luhan memeluk lutut nya. ia pun merintih menangis. Ia tak ingin kejadian menyakitkan ini juga terjadi. Pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan disini adalah membuang perasaan nya._

 _Tapi itu tidak mungkin ketika Sehun bersikeras untuk tetap mencintai nya, Kyungsoo akan semakin tersakiti._

 _Luhan beranjak pergi ke kamar nya, derai air mata membasahi setiap jejak kaki nya. di laci meja nakas itu tersimpan stok obat yang biasa ia minum untuk menahan rasa sakit nya. sambil di genggam nya erat salah satu botol obat tersebut. Luhan mengambil wadah plastik dan membungkus semua nya tanpa sisa. Ia pergi turun ke bawah dengan cepat. Sesampai nya di dapur, ia menemukan tempat sampah dan membuang kantong plastik itu tanpa berpikir panjang._

 _Mungkin_

 _Hanya dengan ini cara satu-satunya agar seseorang bisa berhenti menangis. Ia harus pergi, ia tidak boleh disini, ia tidak boleh mengganggu hidup orang lain. Sehun mungkin akan bersikeras untuk tetap mencintai nya. tapi saat raga nya tak ada ? ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan pergi, akan pergi untuk tak menyakiti hari orang lain lagi._

 _Luhan menekan sebelah dada kirinya sambil perlahan naik ke atas. Berdiam diri didepan pintu Kyungsoo lagi. Dan mengetuk nya pelan._

" _K-Kyungsoo, kau didalam ?"_

 _Hening, Luhan sekuat mungkin untuk bisa bertahan. Ia menjauhkan tangan nya dari dada sebelah kirinya itu._

" _Kyungsoo a-aku... rindu padamu" tiap tetes air mata itu jatuh "Kita pergi beli es krim apa kau mau ? ah aku sekarang sudah bisa mengendari sepeda kita pergi jalan sama-sama bagaimana ?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban dan Luhan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Pelan_

" _Soo, apa kau mau ku buatkan ramen lagi ? atau kue jahe ? aku membuat nya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain loh soo. Dicoba yah, a-aku ingin menjadi koki makanya aku suka memasak. Sandwhich buatan mu waktu dulu sangat enak. M-mungkin kau bisa mengajarkan nya padaku. Akhhs!" Luhan kesakitan, karena ia tidak meminum obat nya lagi._

" _S-soo, buka pintu nya"_

 _Luhan tetap mengetuk pintu itu._

" _Kyungsoo, kau tahu nama ku bukan Xi Luhan lagi tapi Do Luhan. Kita punya marga yang sama. Kau dan aku akhirnya menjadi saudara yang utuh"_

 _Karena kau saudaranya Luhan, karena kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudaranya tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk membela dirinya. Ia juga menyayangi mu, ia terlalu kasian untuk mementingkan dirinya sehingga ia rela untuk memberi mu kebahagian lain._

" _ **Maaf Luhan, aku sedikit. Membenci mu"**_

 _Sehun pun tiba untuk ke esokan harinya, hanya bertemu di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Karena pria itu tahu kekasih nya sangat senang jika di ingatkan tentang masa kecil nya. tapi waktu itu pertemuan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Luhan marah ia terlalu marah. Sehun tak mencoba untuk memberi sebuah pembelaan pada dirinya. Hanya karena kekasih nya itu terlalu memihak pada saudaranya sendiri. Perasaan cinta yang terlalu besar bahkan tak menggoyahan dirinya. Luhan memberikan hari terakhirnya di tempat. di sebuah lengan kekar yang menumpu tubuh lemahnya tanpa nyawa. (Chapter1)_

"Meskipun semuanya telah berubah

Kau masih di tempat yang sama

Dengan penampilan yang sama

Kau terus membuat ku menangis

Tentu saja, perpisahan semuanya seperti ini

Kenangan indah kita bersama akan ku lupakan semuanya

Tapi ketika ku coba lupakan

Air mata mengalir

Kau mengapung kembali, waktupun berhenti

Hatiku yang telah coba ku sembunyikan

Diam-diam muncul kembali

Tentu saja, perpisahan itu semuanya seperti ini

Selalu awal dan akhir itu berbeda."

 **TBC**

 **Heol makasih yang udah tetep mau baca cerita ku ini, yang mau dukung aku lewat reviews dan buat ku tersenyum karena fav+Foll ceritanya makin nambah. Maaf soal perbaikan aku masih belajar memperbanyak vocab bahasa. Kosa kata bahasa indonesia aku agak terlalu masih sedikit. Mungkin next time i'll be more to be a great author. I could only pray for this ^^**

 **See you soon**


	8. Chapter 8 : The words in my heart

**CHAPTER 8** **: The words in my heart** **\- END**

* * *

Awan masih gelap, matahari bahkan belum muncul. Masih di sepertiga malam, dan Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nya karena rasa sakit yang amat dahsyat seperti memotong-motong bagian tubuh bawah nya (kaki). Ia menjerit kesakitan, hingga seluruh kamarnya bergemetar oleh teriakan kencang itu.

Ibu masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan perasaan gundah, anak nya sudah terkapar di lantai dengan dua kaki yang selalu di tekan nya.

"Oh tuhan, Kyungsoo anak ku, apa yang terjadi sayang ?"

Semua yang ada hanya kepanikan luar biasa, hujan turun dengan angin badai yang cukup kencang. Tapi jeritan Kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti seiring penyakit ini menggerogoti nya. Sebuah perubahan pada kaki nya yang kian bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah kaca. Tidak ada lagi jaringan otot atau kulit putih nya. yang ada hanya kaca keras terbentuk entah dari mana.

"AAAKHH!"

Dan lagi menjerit kala kaca-kaca itu seperti ingin membuat nya menjadi patung kaca seperti di hiasan dinding. Namun ini terdengar lebih sangat menyeramkan. Dimana tubuh seorang manusia akan berubah menjadi sebuah patung kaca? Bagian cerita Cinderella yang paling menyeramkan.

15 menit kemudian mobil ambulance sudah berada di depan rumah.

…

Sehun Nampak masih tak bisa menutup matanya sejak 5 jam yang lalu ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur nya, dan sekarang sepertiga dini hari. Waktu yang lelah untuk ia masih terjaga dengan mata terbuka.

Sehun untuk kali ini mengambil sebatang rokok yang ia ambil dari kotak rahasia. Kris selalu menyimpan benda itu di lemari dapur nya. hanya agar tak tergoda merokok didalam rumah ketika denver ada disekitar nya.

Nuansa nikotin tak memberikan efek apa-apa pada dirinya, ia pikir ini hanya sia-sia.

* * *

 _Lay membawa nya ke sebuah rawa, awal nya biasa saja. Banyak lumut hijau di jalanan sehingga medan terjang pun agak sulit. Namun ini adalah satu-satu nya cara agar ia memastikan bahwa manusia kaca itu benar-benar ada atau hanya ilusi. Karena yang ia lihat tadi, ada sebuah batang kaca di bawah tubuh gadis itu – Kyungsoo._

" _Ini" Lay menunjukan sebuah kolam, dengan air yang jernih. Seperti tak ada apapun._

" _Aku tak bisa melihat nya"_

" _Tentu, karena mereka sama sekali tak berwarna. Kau yakin masih ingin melihat nya ?"_

" _Bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa meyakinkan diriku, perlihatkan pada ku"_

" _Kau tahu, aku saja setelah mendengar keluhan dari Kyungsoo hampir tak bisa tidur semalaman. Itu terlalu mengerikan, ku pikir kejadian seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi"_

" _Ku rasa itu hanya penyakit yang harus di sembuhkan oleh beberapa tenaga ahli"_

" _Itu tak cukup, kekuatan sains tak cukup untuk menolong nya. akan lebih cocok terdengar seperti kutukan dari pada penyakit" Lay mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang yang berlumut, ia Nampak kesusahan sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk membantu nya. dan apa yang muncul dari sana, berdiri tegak dan layak nya sebuah bongkahan es besar._

" _Itu es"_

" _Bukan Sehun, itu kaca lihat- baik-baik."_

 _Otak nya ingin melerai, menentang semua kejadian di depan matanya bahwa mereka tidak lah nyata._

" _Itu es"_

" _Aku punya foto orang ini, dia pernah datang kerumah ku hanya untuk menitipkan anjing nya. kau lihat wajah berjanggut panjang itu bukankah mereka hampr mirip_ _?_ _"_

 _Sehun jelas-jelas saja tercengang, tangan nya bergemetar. Memandang dunia ini hanya dengan akal sehat saja sungguh naïf._

" _Dan itu yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang"_

* * *

...

* * *

2 tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tangan nya. dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir untuk nya. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan, hati penuh luka seorang Oh Sehun menahan dirinya sendiri. Di pemakaman itu ia masih tak percaya, kekasih nya ini dengan cepat pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal apapun.

Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, ia marah. Luhan marah mengenai dirinya yang terlalu kuat menentang perasaan Kyungsoo untuk nya. ia tak ingin jadi orang jahat, Luhan seolah-olah ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan wanita yang menjadi saudaranya itu – Kyungsoo.

Sekeras apapun usahanya jelas tidak akan bisa, hatinya sudah penuh dan tak ada cukup celah bagi siapapun yang ingin memasuki hatinya. Karena ia hanya untuk Luhan. Batin nya mengunci rapat seolah ia bisa memegang komitmen itu.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika kematian sudah memisahkan nya dengan bidadari cantik itu, yang kini sudah tersenyum di atas sana. Setiap kali Sehun memandang ke arah langit cerah ia berharap seseorang disana akan membalaskan senyuman nya.

Namun pada buku diary itu Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang janggal

 _Dear diary_

 _Aku cinta Sehun, manusia itu dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Tapi aku tak bisa bahagia jika Kyungsoo orang yang mengenalkan ku pada keindahan dunia ketika aku sibuk terpuruk bersama kesedihan merasakan derita yang aku buat untuk nya. Maafkan untuk perasaan ini, jika aku terlalu mencintai orang yang juga kau cinta Kyungsoo. Aku sudah bersumpah, kata ibu jika aku sudah bersumpah aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya. Aku tak ingin jadi orang jahat, melihat mu menangis, berteriak,marah. Aku seperti orang jahat._

 _Aku ingin mengambil semua derita dalam hidup mu saudaraku, Kyungsoo. Jika aku pergi bisa kau jaga Sehun untuk ku ? aku ingin kau yang menjaga nya. Kau bisa membuat ku bahagia, pasti kau juga bisa membuat nya bahagia. Maaf aku hadir diantara kalian berdua. Aku janji, setelah ini aku tak akan membuat mu menderita._

 _Oh Sehun, terimakasih untuk segala perhatian yang kau berikan padaku. Bisa kau jaga dia untuk ku ? aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Aku tak akan bosan untuk berkata jika Kyungsoo yang membuat ku bahagia dan juga bisa mengenal mu. Aku tidak ingin merusak takdir yang seharusnya menjadi milik nya. Cintai dia Sehun-ah, dia benar-benar mencintai mu sangat tulus. Jangan suruh dia untuk melupakan mu, nanti Kyungsoo akan menangis lagi. Buka hati mu untuk nya, agar dia juga bisa merasakan keajaiban cinta mu juga. Kyungsoo bisa mendampingi mu hidup atau mati. Tolong jaga mutiara berharga itu untuk ku yah_

Surat wasiat yang tertulis di buku diary gadis itu, Sehun tak akan pernah melupakan nya. kasih sayang Luhan pada Kyungsoo lebih besar dari pada apa yang ia kira. Namun setelah wasiat itu terbacakan Kyungsoo menghilang. Untuk itulah kenapa ia masih disini, kenapa ia masih berada di sebuah tempat yang bisa kapan saja membuat nya teringat akan kenangan manis yang pelan-pelan membunuh hatinya.

"Aku terlalu merindukan mu Han, bisa kau rasakan itu ?" Sehun menangis di tepian tempat tidurnya. Isakan tangis seorang pria itu nampak terdengar menyakitkan, nafas nya sesak dengan muscus yang beberapa kali keluar dari hidung merah nya. matanya yang membengkak dengan basah nya wajah karena air mata. Semua itu hanya karena ia terlalu merindukan kekasih nya. Xi Luhan yang malah ingin agar ia mencintai orang lain dari pada dirinya.

...

Kyungsoo masih terpejam di ranjang rumah sakit nya, alat infus dipasangan kan pada tangan kirinya. Ruang kosong yang hampa ini hanya di masuki oleh sinar matahari yang datang dari jendela terbuka.

Perlahan ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, seluruh jiwa nya sudah terkumpul kembali ke dalam raga nya. Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. sangat unfamiliar dan ia bahkan tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Namun saat ujung jarum infus terasa menyakitkan di sebelah tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo tau sekarang dimana ia berada.

Wajah nya syok, ia sudah susah payah menyembunyikan ini semua. Tapi disinilah ia berada, dimana pasti seorang dokter sudah pernah menyentuh kaki nya yang berubah menjadi kaca aneh itu.

"Kyungsoo ?" tak diduga seorang Oh Sehun mengunjungi kamar inap nya, ia pikir ini hanya bunga tidur semata. Tapi jelas saja tadi ia merasakan ngilu nya jarum infus itu menusuk bawah kulit epidermis tangan kirinya. Jelas ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun"Laki-laki itu datang dengan membawa kantong plastik putih di tangan nya.

"K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?"

"Sepertinya tadi malam ambulances membawa mu kesini karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan"

"Pingsan ?"

Sehun mengangguk, pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang, menyiapkan semangkuk bubur yang baru saja ia beli. Meniupkan di ujung sendok untuk satu suapan pertama.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi ?" namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangis. Entah karena apa, Sehun menyimpan kembali mangkuk yang ia pegang sebelum nya. ia harus menenangkan wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo tenang"

"KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI ?!"

"Kau pingsan"

"P-pasti lebih dari itu, kaki ku – " Kyungsoo terdiam sementara, ia menatap wajah pria itu. dia bahkan tak merasa aneh sama sekali, tak ada respon kaget nya.

"Ibu mu bilang kau hanya pingsan"

"Dan kaki ku ?"

Sehun terdiam, ia seperti mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku menyadarinya waktu kau membuka sepatu ku waktu itu, aku pikir aku tidak bisa menahan mu lagi. Kau pasti sudah tau bukan?"

"K-kau menyadarinya ?"

"Sangat sadar, dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membiarkan rasa penasaran mu itu terpenuhi. Apa kau datang kesini hanya karena merasa bersalah ?"

"Kyungsoo aku datang kesini karena waktu aku kerumah mu ibu mu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang ada dirumah sakit"

"Dan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa yang terjadi ? ibu ku bercerita apa saja soal itu ?"

Sehun menunduk, kejadian di rawa sudah membuat nya hampir tak bisa tidur semalam.

"I-ibu mu masih syok, beliau menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu disini"

"Kaki ku berubah jadi kaca Sehun-ah!"

Rasa tercekat di pangkal dada itu membuat Sehun stuck dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _Dan kedatangan mu disini membuat ku teringat pada nya_ – Kyungsoo menitikan air mata lagi dan lagi.

"Maaf" lirih nya "Maaf aku yang egois dan jadi perusak hubungan kalian, maafkan aku. Dan tolong hentikan kutukan ini. Aku tau aku salah, tak bisa kah kalian memaafkan ku ? Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo memanggil nama pria itu lirih, cinta pertamanya yang selalu ia nanti "Sehun-ah, aku akan melupakan mu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika saja Luhan masih ada disini aku yang akan pergi, aku akan memberikan seluruh dunia ini beserta isinya. Tolong, jangan hukum aku seperti ini. Maaf dulu aku yang masih bersi keras untuk tetap mencintai mu. Dan membuat Luhan faktor kebencian utama ku" air mata terus mengalir seolah takan berhenti, pria itu Oh Sehun masih setia mendengarkan apapun yang ingin sigadis katakan "A-aku hanya... **(Lupakan aku)** aku hanya tak bisa menghapus perasaan ini barang sedikit pun, itu terlalu sulit. Terlalu sulit untuk manusia biasa seperti ku menghapus perasaan ini bergitu saja. Jujur hati ku tak rela waktu kalian berdua masih bersama, aku bahkan tak bisa mendoakan kebaikan untuk kalian"

"Kyungsoo"

"Tapi satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam dan menangisi mu"

"Kyungsoo"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan hanya itu "

"Kyungsoo hentikan ku mohon"

Kyungsoo berhenti tapi tidak dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Baginya, berharga nya Sehun terlihat didepan mata sangat tak terkira. Jika ia harus pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia rela dan sanggup menerimanya.

Kaca-kaca itu menggorogoti sudah sampai paha nya.

"Tak lama lagi aku akan mati konyol"

"Tidak, kita harus berusaha cari jalan keluar"

"Kenapa kau begitu sangat perduli Sehun-ah ? hentikan jika ini menyangkut karena Luhan lagi. Jangan paksakan dirimu oleh wasiat bodoh nya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Dengan air mata ini huh ?" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya "Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak baik-baik saja" dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tebal itu. Kyungsoo terkesiap, hanya bisa merasakan sapuan hangat dari benda lunak milik pria itu.

Rasa aneh menyelimuti kaki-kaki nya, Kyungsoo menjauh selepas Sehn mencium bibirnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk melihat kejadian yang ada nantinya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa ?"

"Entah, aku merasakan hal yang aneh dikedua kaki ku"

Dan hal yang tak terduga itu adalah, kedua kaki yang kembali normal. Kyungsoo terkejut tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia menangis penuh kebahagian.

"Kaki ku sembuh"

Dan laki-laki yang tadi terus mendampingi nya itu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, mencium kening nya seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa itu obat nya"

"Apa?"

"Kejujuran, kau hanya perlu jujur dengan hati mu. Dan kau melakukan nya Kyungsoo" lagi dan lagi Sehun mengecup kening turun kehidung Kyungsoo. Tapi ia berhenti saat didepan bibirnya "Aku mencintai mu, maaf kan aku yang buta tak bisa melihat seberapa besar cinta mu yang tumbuh untuk ku"

"S-sehun kau ..."

"Tak ada penolakan" dan ciuman itu berlanjut pada sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Kedua insan itu tersenyum, kedua tangan melingkar di masing-masing bagian tubuh mereka. – **the words in my heart**

 **END**

 **Sorry for the very very very short about this FINAL CHAPTER. Anyway, aku ingin minta pendapat kalian?**

 **(Maaf yah acak-acakan karena ini bikin nya ngebut, aku gak tega lama banget ngegantung soalnya)**


End file.
